


Anne and Patience

by Fmannerly



Series: Slice of Pervert [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Amputee, Cooking, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmannerly/pseuds/Fmannerly
Summary: Anne, the illegitimate daughter of a wealthy family, has recently been emancipated and recognized by her father and her aunt/former mistress. Now, before heading to school she moves in with a family friend who also owns her eldest sister. Both of them now have to deal with this, and the fallout that come with their radically changed circumstances.





	1. Simon, Meet Patience (Prequel, Simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short conversation from the day Simon and Patience met, ten years before the main plot. Patience isn't having the best day, and Simon's might be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 552  
> 

It had already been the better part of the week after the accident when I first met Patience. I was sitting in my bed in the hospital, reading some science magazine and trying to ignore my itching phantom limb when the door opened.

I put down the magazine and looked over to see that my mother had entered, leading an olive skinned girl in behind her. The girl couldn’t have been much older than thirteen, even if she was a bit tall for her age, and still kept her brown hair in pig tails.

My mother spoke. “Simon, this is Patience. Doctor Petersen, you know, your father's boss at the water management district, gave her to us to help you out with your needs during your recovery.”

I nodded, but didn’t speak.

My mother then tapped the girl’s shoulder, and Patience stepped forward, before saying a quiet “Hello Master.”

I returned the greeting.

Soon enough, my mother left us alone, and Patience approached my bed. “Master, do you need anything at the moment?”

“No.” I replied. “Pull up a chair or something if you want. The remote is around here somewhere, but there’s only basic cable.”

“Thank you master.” She replied, “Can I ask a question?”

“Sure?” I said as I fished around for the remote. “Ask me anything. Well, maybe not deep stuff, but you know, normal things."

“How did you end up here?” Patience said. “My former master and your mother both never said a word about it.”

“I lost my leg after I kicked a shark in the head.” I said as matter-of-factly as I could. The look of mixed confusion and revulsion on her face as she considered what I had said was actually kinda funny.

I chuckled a bit, and she looked on in confusion. “It was an accident.” I said, “I jumped off the dock and hit a nurse shark.”

Patience sighed with relief before she sat down next to me. “Thank god.” She said, “I thought I’d been given to an idiot, but I guess you’re just unlucky.”

“Could you work on your filter,” I replied, “or at the very least try to phrase that better?”

She turned her head to look at me. “Mama and Mama’s Mistress always said that the most useful thing a person could have is an honest slave.” She said, holding an index finger up, “That way they’d always have someone whose opinion they could trust.” Of course, she then had to ruin the effect by sticking her tongue out.

“It’s true, but I should really punish your that sass.” I said as I finally found the remote. It’d been under my stump the entire time. I guess I hadn’t noticed it with all the itching.

“Also, your mother said I could punch you if you tried any funny business with me, since I’m ‘just an innocent little girl.’” She said with a smile. “But you seem nice enough, and you do look kinda handsome when you’re not frowning master.”

“You’re a little terror, you know that?” I replied as I handed her the remote.

“Aww, Thank you, Master.” She said with a likely practiced smile. “You’re so kind.”

“Just put it on like something that won’t drive me insane.” I said.

“Would the Science Channel be okay?” She replied.

“Yes.”


	2. Simon, meet cluebat (Prequel, Simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes through a bad breakup, and Patience decides now is as good a time as any to tell him about her feelings. Prequel to Anne and Patience, and a how they got together story set five years before the main series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Situation is a Pizza containing sliced mozzarella sticks, fries, bacon, pepperoni, ground sausage, slices of extra Mozzarella and Munster, with Cincinnati style chili as the sauce. Simon loves it, and Patience is the only reason he doesn't have gout at age 25.  
>  **Word Count:** 1762  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 2936  
> 

“Well then,” My girlfriend screamed at me “fuck you and the horse you rode in on. We’re over.”  
And with that, she threw her key at me, and slammed the door behind her.

I just stood there for a second speechless, before I tried to compose myself again. Even if had I tried to follow her, it wouldn’t do any good.

Patience emerged from the kitchen, now that she thought it safe to come out. “It’s about fucking time.” Patience said bluntly, as she wiped her hands off on her apron. “You could do better than that bitch.”

“That’s an odd reaction from you.” I replied. “I thought you liked her?”

“Oh please.” Patience replied as she crossed her arms. “She hated me the second she saw me. I just didn’t say anything because I thought she’d come at me if I did.”

“Really?” I replied, as I moved to sit down, still feeling a bit numb. 

“Yeah. Apparently seeing me help you with your homework does that to people. Especially people who can’t get lambda calculus or game theory.” Patience replied as she walked back into the kitchen. “Anyway, do you want satan’s nutloaf tonight, or should I just order a pizza, and we’ll just have it tomorrow?”

“Pizza sounds better.” I said. “How about an Istanbul and garlic knots?”

Patience made a disgusted noise. “Could we maybe get something with vegetables? Your mother would have my head if she knew you weren’t eating right.” She said, “Or maybe just not so many sauces. That chili sauce does nothing good for either of us.”

“I’m sick of vegetables.” I replied, as I reached for my phone. “How about The Situation, no knots?, and could you get me a cel-rey?”

“That sounds delicious Master.” Patience said, as the fridge opened and closed.

I called to order the Pizza, as Patience walked over with a couple cans of soda in hand. I motioned for her to sit down, and she did, putting a can on the coffee table in front of me in the process. 

After I finished ordering, I looked over at Patience. “We’ve got an hour.” She nodded in response and the two of us just ended up watching some really cheesy action movie on tv. 

We’d gotten to the part where the hero crawled out of the air vent to kill one of the revolutionaries holding the resort hostage with a speargun when the pizza showed up. Patience had at this point gotten comfortable under a blanket, and gave me a disquieting look even as I was about to ask her to get up. So instead, I grabbed my wallet, got up and went to pay for the pizza. 

Patience still hadn’t moved when I got back, but made a happy noise and said thank you as soon as she had food in hand, albeit muffled by a slice of pizza. 

We finished watching the movie to its terrible conclusion (involving a fight between the hero, with a lead pipe, and the villain’s six chainsaw appendaged henchman,) and gorged ourselves on Pizza. Later on that night, while in bed, Patience just held me while I cried. 

The next morning was awkward, but eventually Patience just looked at me over a plate of cold pizza. “You know how I said you could do better master?” She said while looking anywhere but directly at me, “You do have me. You’ve always had me. It’s not like I wouldn’t mind either.”

“But you’re like my little sister.” I said.

“I wasn’t just given to you to be your nurse, but to also be yours in every way,” Patience replied, “and I don’t want to be just your little sister any more.”

“So what are you proposing?” I replied.

“That you take me, make me yours like you should have years ago, and then we cuddle?” Patience said with a smile. “Saving you the effort of getting into another terrible rebound relationship, and letting me be something other than the girl all the other slaves in the building pity.”

“They know?” I said. “And I thought not having to screw your master was something your lot dreamed about?”

“Well, I haven't exactly been subtle master.” Patience said, looking more than a little hurt, as I remembered she was sitting across from me wearing nothing more than a lacy thong and one of my old band shirts. “And well, they're all convinced that you already put me aside, instead of still seeing me as your little sister.”

“Oh. I guess I never thought about that.” I said as I looked down at my breakfast, “But what if it doesn’t work out?”

“I know you don’t want to be alone, and I won’t ever leave you alone. I just want that little bit of intimacy with you I’ve never been able to have before.” She said gently, as she leaned in to touch my face, giving me a clear view of her bust. “You’ve owned me for five years, and we haven’t killed each other yet. Trust me, it’ll work out.”

I said I’d think about it, and then we went about our Saturday, in my case, doing homework and lounging about. In Patience’s case, on the other hand, there was a bit of light cleaning, some of my laundry, and obsessively cleaning the sliding glass doors while wearing a T-shirt and a distracting pair of hot pants.

After lunch (nutloaf sandwiches disguised by datil jelly,) a thought occurred. Did I still see her like that? Did I still see the brunette sitting on the couch, chewing her pencil while staring at a proof, as that bratty girl who I’d met five years ago? Surely she was intelligent, maybe still a little too assertive for her own good, but I didn’t mind that. Of course, she was also apparently attractive, or so I’d been told.

And then she started doing lewd things to a freezer pop, when I didn’t even know we had any. Naturally it dribbled on her shirt, which she used as an excuse to take it off.

“You know, if you just ate it normally, you wouldn’t have had this problem.” I said, as I looked away.

“But that wouldn’t be as much fun, master.” Patience said. “And you can look if you want. It’s not like they aren’t yours anyway.”

I looked over, and I was impressed. Patience, wearing nothing but her shorts, had sandwiched her breasts between her arms in a coquettish pose, and was honestly blushing. Was I really going to pass that up? I mean five years ago, she’d have punched me over what I was seeing, but now she wasn’t that same bratty teenage girl. Well, okay, she still liked to mess with me, but that was about it.

“They’re very nice.” I said from my seat. “Now get dressed, and put something nice on. We’re going out tonight.”

She smiled at me. “What for master?”

“I don’t know,” I said, “But it’s date night, so you pick.”

“Master, how about Tejan or Mexican? I could go for Brazoser Tacos and Torrijas.” Patience said.

I thought for a minute, and then nodded. Patience made a happy noise, and then ran off to the bedroom to get dressed. I snuck in a bit later to grab a better shirt and a belt for my pants, and got a glimpse of a nude Patience staring at different underwear. Her olive butt swaying unconsciously as she compared the two. 

About an hour later, with Patience now dressed, and looking better than I’d ever seen her before, we went off to the restaurant. Now, Casa Das Huhn wasn’t the best of places, but rather a kinda run down college-adjacent sort of place, so I hadn’t thought bringing Patience here would be an issue.

The host on the other hand, decided to make an issue of it. “Sir, this is a respectable establishment,” She said, completely unironically, “and we can’t be having her kind in here. We have a reputation to uphold.” Patience looked more than a little hurt by that, but tried to hide it.

“You’re a Mexican place with a full bar by a university.” I replied, as I leaned a bit more on my cane, taking some pressure off my stump. “Now you can either shut up and take my money, or you can go and get the manager, and I can tell them all about how you’re violating the Chalmers Act by keeping me from bringing my helper in.”

The host swore, apologized and led us to a corner booth in the back. I thought about making something of it, but Patience must’ve realized, and touched my arm gently. 

Dinner was otherwise nice, the waiter thought how Patience was snuggling up against me was cute, and the two of us gorged on the best Mexican and Tejan food you could get in this town that didn’t come out of a truck. I ended up getting barbecued brisket, with beans, jalepeño sauerkraut, and a less than authentic white sauce, while Patience had Brazoser Tacos with extra kraut. For dessert we both had a shot of tequila to kill the heat, and then split an order of Torrijas, with cinnamon and cloves and slathered in dulce de leche. We talked mostly about the food, inconsequential things, and bounced ideas for projects off each other. After that, the two of us went back to the apartment. 

We’d only gotten in the door of the apartment when Patience decided to start leaning up against me and running a finger down my chest. If I hadn’t had to run to the bathroom to take a dump, maybe something would’ve come of it. Instead, when I got out, Patience was naked, and looking over something on my laptop. 

“You know master, you accidentally left a porn tab open.” She said, with a smirk “If you’re actually into that sort of thing, I’m willing to try it with you.”

“Really?” I said, “what sort of thing and when?”

“The rope thing, and not right now master. I’m busy.” Patience said cheerfully, as she focused intently on the screen in front of her.

“Busy doing what?” I asked nervously.

“Setting solver up to check a proof.” Patience replied. “But maybe after that.”

“Eh,” I said, “I think the mood’s already dead.”

“Yeah.” Patience said, “I just feel all bloated and disgusting at this point.”

“You wanna just watch a movie or something then?” I replied. 

“Of course master.” Patience replied as she looked up from the keyboard.


	3. Patience Pays Off (Patience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience thinks her Master has been working a bit too hard recently, and gives him a Christmas present early. An emergency then forces them to discuss feelings that both thought would never be brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the actual main storyline. First part of this series written too.  
>  **Word Count:** 1759

Simon was sitting at his computer, looking at something intently when I snuck up behind him in his office.

Then I stepped on one of the dog’s squeaky toys, breaking his concentration. “Patience,” he said without looking up from his screen, “what are you planning?”

“Well, it’s Christmas eve and I wanted to give you your present, Master” I replied, as I brought one hand out from behind my back to smooth out a crease in the oversized and hideous sweater I was wearing. “Well, actually both of ours, from your Mother. It’s something she insisted it was important to open tonight, instead of at Christmas dinner.”

He spun his chair around to face me, and looked me up and down, before frowning. “So what, is it just the ugly sweater? Mom usually has better taste than that.”

I laughed. “No Master, it’s not just the sweater, although she sent you one as well.” I said, as I pulled the box out from behind my back. “it was this.”

He smiled as he took the box, and quickly unwrapped it, revealing a plain cardboard box. After opening the box, his eyes went wide. “She got us a…” He paused for a second as he looked at the contents of the box, “vibrating cock ring, and some sort of spray. I guess she’s really getting serious about the grandkids thing.” He said with a shrug, as he handed me the box.

“Well, I guess that’s why she didn’t want you opening it while the rest of the family was around.” I said with a smile, as I placed the box on the secretary desk I had in the office.

He chuckled a bit as I sat down in his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck. “Yeah, it’d probably give grandma a heart attack, and explaining that to the twins would be interesting.” He said, “but Nan would probably be unsurprised. It was probably her idea anyway.”

“I actually want to try it out, and see if it actually does anything.” I said, as I ran a finger down his chest. “And you master, need a break from comparing movement cycles of horses. Isn’t it kinda cruel to make the amputee do that?”

“Not really. I mean it's really important to the goal of making the horse physics as lifelike as possible, and I am the only one in the office who pays attention to stuff like this anyway.” He said with a knowing smirk, as a hand wandered down to my ample rump. “But are you trying to order me around?”

I placed my head on his shoulder. “If I have to.” I said. “But I don’t, since I know the magic words.”

“And what exactly are those?”

“I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“Alright then, let’s play with the new toys.” he replied, as I felt his erection pressing against my thigh.

I slid off his lap wordlessly, and then gave him a hand when he stood up. He smacked my ass as soon as he was upright, just as he had for the last decade, and I resisted the urge to push him back into the chair.

I grabbed the cock ring’s package out of the box, and handed the mystery spray bottle to Master as I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Could you figure out what this is?” I said. “I’ll go put the batteries in the ring, while you get ready.”

“You really are too forward and bossy for a slave.” Master said, in a mock serious tone.

I laughed, and spun around. “But would you have me any other way?” I countered as I departed for the kitchen, and the hardware drawer that laid within.

Really, getting the batteries in wasn’t all that hard, and took maybe all of five minutes after I found the little screwdrivers. Of course, I’d long ago learned that leaving Simon idle and alone for that long could lead to some difficulties.

“Patience, do you know what Benzocaine is?” Simon said, as he sat on the bed, nude but for his around the house peg leg (as opposed to the business leg, and the party peg leg,) and with a less impressive than normal erection.

“No Master, why do you ask?” I said, as I sat down next to him, placing the cock-ring between us.

“Because I sprayed some on, just as the instructions said, and now it feels like I stuck my dick in a jar of Vicks.” He whined. I couldn’t help but giggle at that. In the ten years I’d known him, I’d seen him grow into an upstanding young man, but he still had those moments that reminded me of the helpless  boy I’d first met at the hospital all those years ago.

“Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?” I offered.

“No, no.” He said. “It’s fine, and I do want to try this out.”

However, after I’d managed to get the ring on, and well, turned on, he was telling a different story.

“Honey?” Master said, as he looked down, “I can’t feel the ring.”

We panicked, and he threw on pajama bottoms and a coat, and we headed off to the hospital. I drove, since Simon was generally a crap driver, despite still having a fully functional right leg, and was too busy freaking out to do anything.

After Simon had calmed down a bit, he spoke. “Patience, I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

“Probably starve,” I said with a shrug, “or live off take out.”

He leaned back and sighed. “I don’t mean it like that, and you really shouldn’t be flippant like that. I’ve told you I love you before, right? I mean it completely. You’re the only person who treats me the same consistently, and isn’t just looking to exploit me. I really don’t know what I’d do with myself if I didn’t have you around.”

“Why don’t you prove it?” I said with unusual earnestness. “Emancipate me, and we could actually get married.”

We took a right turn as my master replied. “I don’t think I can bring myself to do that.” He said, “I’ve thought about it, but I’m afraid that if you had the temptation, if you had the choice, that you’d leave me alone to do something else with your life.”

“You really are still the same stupid master I met a decade ago.” I replied, as we pulled into the parking lot, and I started to hunt for a space. “You’re my moon and stars, and while I should have every reason to utterly despise you and everything you represent, but yet I just can’t. I love you.”

I found a spot, and I began to pull in. “I love the man you’ve become, and I can’t bear the thought of leaving you ever. You’re my master, my lover, and the only man I ever want to obey, much less be with.” I continued. ”Hell, whether you like it or not, if your dick still works after this you’re going to be the father of my children.”

Having parked, I turned off the ignition. “Um, Patience,” My master interrupted, “I can feel the vibrations from the ring.”

I had to think for a second before I remembered that we’d accidentally left the cock ring on before we’d left. I felt myself blush from embarrassment, and Simon spoke again. “I think I want to go home now.”

I just nodded, and started the car. We drove home mostly in silence, interrupted only by the sounds of the engine, and the annoying whine of the cock ring.

Finally, I had to break the silence after we got inside. “Isn’t that getting annoying? I’d figure it’d at least be starting to get uncomfortable after having it on for almost half an hour.”

“It’s actually not.” Simon said, as he removed his coat. “Are we going to continue from where we left off?”

Oh yes we were. I managed to get Simon positioned just right, and then I pushed him just enough for him to fall on the couch. I slipped down his pajama bottoms, grabbed his erect rod in my right hand, and spoke. “Well certainly Master. What would you want me to do for you?”

I immediately felt the effects of the cock ring. It wasn’t unlike holding a warm vibrator in my hand.

He winced a bit. “Use anything but your hands,” he answered, “they’re freezing.”

I nodded, and I clambered atop him, guiding him into my sex with my right hand, as I braced myself against the back of the couch with my left. Once he was inside me, I really felt the difference that gift had made. Between the vibrations, the heat of his shaft against my cold nethers, and his bucking hips, I was immediately overwhelmed by sensation, and it was all I could do to avoid collapsing from the overload.

Apparently he saw how much trouble I was having keeping my balance, so he wrapped his arms around my back, and I placed mine behind his neck.

He then pulled me into a tighter hug, and when our lips were at the same level, he actually leaned in and kissed me! It was the first time in my life anyone had ever done that for me. I had thought I’d never experience the sensation of his rough lips pressed against mine, but I had dreamed of it.

I think I was on my second orgasm when he finally came, although to be perfectly honest, everything after the kiss was a massive blur. The next thing I remember clearly is that I woke up on the couch well after midnight, with the dog on my chest whining to go out.

After I turned on the floodlights outside, and let her out, I looked around the room, finding a cold cup of hot chocolate and a wrapped box on the coffee table.

I opened the box, and inside of it I found a note, and a jewelry box containing the most beautiful collar I’d ever seen. It was a silver mesh band backed by black rip-stop fabric, and almost entirely decorative.

I put it on gently in place of my old collar, dumped the hot chocolate in the kitchen sink, and then called the dog in.

Finally, with that all dealt with, I crawled into bed with the man I loved, and fell back asleep, dreaming of the day we’d finally wed.


	4. Anne (Anne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recently emancipated slavegirl moves in with a family friend and begins to make her own way in the world, but old habits prove hard to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne was originally from A1386G (the first of these works written,) but ended up being the only major character for this series not specifically created for it.  
>  **Word Count:** 2494

It was late on the nineteenth of february when I arrived in the airport in Salisbury. It was rather small, and understandably empty. My flight had been maybe a quarter full, and the last for the night. Accordingly, I managed to collect my bags and meet my sister and her owner in under half an hour.

I hadn’t seen Patience in over a decade. I’d never met her owner in person for that matter. But through a series of questionable decisions, I’d found myself meeting them here. I’d spoken with Simon on the phone after I’d been emancipated, and he agreed to put me up while I went to school in exchange for cooking. I think he did it because it made my sister happy. 

Either way, when I finally ran into them, my sister was holding a cardboard sign that said Anne, while Simon was sitting on a bench, drinking a cup of coffee. 

I waved, and before I could react, I was tackled. “Oh my god! Anne, you’re here, I’m so glad to see you. Was the flight okay?” My sister said, almost screaming in my ear.

“Yeah, it was okay I guess.” I said, as I tried to ignore the crushing hug. “I’m sorry I had to drag you two out here so late though.”

“I’m sure master doesn’t mind,” Patience replied, “he’s actually eager to meet you, even if he doesn’t really show it.”

I glanced over at Simon, and he just waved politely. 

“Can we go to the house already? I’m exhausted from the flight, and I want to just go to bed.”

Patience nodded, and then looked over at Simon before grabbing one of my bags. 

Simon spoke to me for the first time that night after we had gotten out of the city. 

“Do you know how you’ll be getting around when school starts?” He said, as he drove. 

“I’m going to drive, since there isn’t really any other option. My ma-“ I paused, mentally correcting myself, “My parents gave me money to buy a car and anything else I’d need. But if it wouldn’t be a bother, I’d like to ask for your advice there, since I’ve never done anything like that.”

“That’s fine. We can go tomorrow if you want.” Simon said, “What’s your budget like?”

“Sixty thousand, but I’d only really like to spend half that on a car.” I replied, “Will that be enough?”

I saw Patience’s eyes bulge in the mirror, as Simon sighed. “Yeah, we can definitely work with that.”

“What’s the rest for?” Patience said.

“Clothes and gas and stuff I guess?” I replied. 

“That’s a lot of money just for incidentals.” Simon replied.

“Mistress also suggested that I get a servant to help out.” I replied. “She said something like ‘free women of good breeding don’t do laundry.’ But I kinda don’t want to spend the money on something frivolous like that, when I can do everything I need to myself.”

“That’s fair.” Simon said, as we passed another car. “But I’m holding you to it. Don’t just push all your laundry off on Patience. If you do, I’m charging you room and board.”

“…Okay.” I said. “I can deal with that.”

I looked back at Patience, and she seemed happy with the decision. Then for the rest of the trip, home, we just got caught up.

Getting to the house after an hour on the road, and getting settled in was interesting to say the least. The dog was happy to meet me, but after that only really paid attention to Patience. 

So without anything else to do for the night, everyone turned in for the night. I know I certainly fell asleep that night in my own bed. Which like the rest of the house, had that vintage American Craftsman look, and vintage uncomfortable lumpiness. 

However, I woke up to the smell of coffee in Simon’s bed, with my arms wrapped around him. Tightly. 

“While I appreciate that you’re quite the cuddler,” Simon said as I let go of him. “It might behoove you to buy a bedwarmer of your own. Preferably today.” 

I nodded. “After we buy the car?”

“Yes.” He said, as he sat up, put his leg on, and then went to go down stairs. 

I found the two of them in the Dinning Room, with Simon reading over something on a tablet, as he absentmindedly ate from a bowl of grits. I sat down catercorner to him at the small, table, and almost immediately, Patience had presented me with a cup of coffee, and a bowl of the same. 

I took a moment to bask in the luxury of being able to sleep in, and for the first time in my life, not have to be up at ass o’clock to make breakfast for some ungrateful little shits. 

Of course, after she sat down, Patience immediately interrupted the moment. “So, did you enjoy sleeping in for once?” She said, “You were just so happy looking that I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Are you even used to sleeping alone yet?” Simon said in between sips of coffee.

I sighed as I looked down at the cup. “I wish I was. Little Ruby kept crawling into bed with me when Dad and Mistress were playing with her mother. Also when Mama was playing with her mother.” I said, “I mean I couldn’t exactly say no to a four year old, especially when the poor girl is terrified of Mama.”

“How’d that happen?” Patience said, as she set her cup down. 

“Well, Gem is pretty stupid, and Mama barely tolerates Dad’s bullshit because she loves him almost as much as she does Mistress, even if she won’t admit it,” I said, “So I’m sure you can do the math there.” 

For the first time in my life, I managed to make someone laugh hard enough to spew coffee out of their nose. Patience didn’t seem as amused though, and she just glared at me.

~

I’d talk about how I came to own my car, but honestly tales of waving a blank check and veiled threats of gypsy curses under a salesman’s nose to buy an off-lease four wheel drive aren’t really that interesting if you’re just looking for stories about a girl going to college. Really, the only thing you need to remember is that it’s pretty much an orange clown car with four wheel drive. 

Visiting the slave markets of Baltimore was honestly just as boring and even more depressing a trip, and by the time we’d hit the third dealer, I was about done with the whole affair. It was especially difficult, as the entire time, I was thinking that had things gone differently, that could’ve been me in there. 

As with the other dealers, Prinz Servile Supply had below average coffee, salesmen with balding hair and expensive smiles and and terrazzo floors that were reassuringly unfashionable. The cells were clean and looked like every other slave market and prison cell that I’d ever seen. As for the merchandise, it was a mix of stock fresh from a breeder, and various cast-offs from previous owners, none of which looked particularly worthwhile. 

Then, finally, I found something I liked. “This girl looks interesting.” I said, as I stared at a worried looking brunette who looked to be about my age and size.

The Salesman who had been with us turned and smiled. “That’s Ninety Fifty-Three. She’s houseborn and a good hand with a mop and bucket. Quiet too, but she’s not sulky in bed. Her last owner said she was a harlot, but she seemed like the sort to blame the slave and not the husband.” He said, “Ninety Fifty-Three doesn’t have any records of higher training or anything, so the best I can say is that she’s housebroken, healthy, and probably the best bargain in the city.”

“That’s good.” I replied, as I mentally cringed at the description. “Can you open up the door? I want to get a closer look at her.”

The salesman nodded, and wordlessly opened the door. I stepped inside, and without me noticing it, the girl had stood up, with her hands at her sides and her legs shoulder width apart. Clearly she’d been here long enough to know the drill. 

She weathered my inspection without complaint or movement, and as far as I could tell, the salesman was truthful enough. Her breasts were a few sizes smaller than mine, and suited her frame, but still they were inviting looking. 

So I went in for the final test. Something which I’m sure no-one else in the room, save for maybe Simon had expected. I hugged her around her waist, and placed my head against her breasts, trying to feel how well they’d do for a pillow while getting a feel for her body heat. 

“Miss?” the girl said as she tensed up from surprise. 

After a minute, I pulled away. “Relax. You passed.” I said, before turning to the salesman. “She’ll do.”

~

After a protracted round of negotiations, I’d written the check, and paid a decent sum to buy the girl, clearing out a good three quarters of what remained in my bank account. To deal with the weather, the dealer threw a fairly ratty looking wool blanket in with one of those muslin dresses.

She got in the clown car without complaint, rushing as soon as it was unlocked to avoid the forty degree weather, and sat in the front passenger seat. We drove in silence for most of the time in the city, as I was too focused on the satnav and the road to say anything. 

“I have some old clothes that should fit you at home,” I said as we approached the bridge, “you’ll just have to go without until I can get you in to have a proper bra fitting though.”

“Thank you mistress?” the girl replied, unsure of how to address me.

“Mistress will do.” I said, “Now then Ninety Fifty-Three, do you have a name, or do I have to give you one?” She sat quietly and just looked ahead.

“I’m thinking Byron might be a good name for you.” I said after a moment. “It’s unsexy enough to keep Simon from looking at you, despite that cute butt of yours. But if you have any suggestions, I’m willing to take them under consideration.”

“My old mistress said I didn’t deserve a name, so she only ever called me by my number, and the dealer did the same.” The girl replied, “My mother called me Holly though.”

“Well, from what I’ve heard, your old mistress was a bitch, and didn’t deserve you, Holly.” I replied. 

“Thank you mistress.” Holly replied, looking at me with a smile.

“That said, we’re still going to have to figure out what we’re doing with you, but I’m just going to say this now: You’re my bedwarmer. I mean every part of that literally. If I catch you making eyes at Simon, or trying to seduce him, I will flog you until I see bone.” I said, treating it as a matter of fact. “My sister and her master have managed to find monogamous bliss, and I won’t have you or anyone else ruin it for them. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes Mistress,” Holly replied. “Could I ask a question though?”

“What is it?”

“What do you mean by your ‘sister and her master?’” She said, as she held a thumb and finger to her chin.

“Simon owns my sister, and I’m staying with them while I go to school. They’re pretty much husband and wife though.” I replied. “If Patience gives you any orders, you are to treat them as if they came from myself or Simon.”

Holly nodded affirmatively. “I understand.”

About five minutes later, Holly spoke again. “Mistress, can I ask…”

“Yes.”

“Are you a freedwoman?”

“Yes.”

“What’s it like?”

“Mentally exhausting and cold at night. Now don’t ask that question again.” I said curtly. Neither of us spoke for the rest of the trip, as Holly entertained herself by looking out the windows.

Arriving at the house was interesting, mostly because Holly seemed to have been expecting a place out in the suburbs, and not Simon’s cozy farmhouse out in the ass end of nowhere. I don’t think she’d ever seen live cows before, so she was unprepared for the whole rural experience, especially the difference in smells from the city. 

Nor was Holly prepared for meeting my sister, who dragged the poor girl around for a tour of the house the second she got out of the car, while I went inside to wash up and start preparing dinner while I had some peace and quiet.

Making dinner for the first time in the small galley kitchen was an interesting task, and involved a few missteps here and there, along with a decent amount of swearing. Fortunately, since Patience had kept it well stocked and the kitchen still had a gas range, I managed to bang out a passable meal of Steak au Poivre with béarnaise sauce, baked potatoes, and steamed brussels sprouts as the main course, with instant banana pudding for dessert. It wasn’t my best showing, but it was good enough.

Simon and Patience loved it, and the three of us sat around the dinner table, and ate while discussing various things, and getting more than a little drunk off the bottle of port I’d brought with me from home.

After dinner, with the two of them retiring to the living room, I decided to check in on Holly, who had been doing the washing up, and was now getting ready to eat her dinner.

“You can have a slice of the steak you know.” I said, as I noticed she only had a potato and a heaping pile of brussels sprouts drenched in sauce on her plate, “Not too much, but like a half inch would be good. I want to save the rest for lunch tomorrow.”

She looked at me wide-eyed and nodded, before carving a slice off the tenderloin, and putting it on her plate. Then, after putting the leftovers away, and starting the dishwasher, she finally sat down to eat.

About two bites into the steak, she turned to me, swallowed and spoke. “Mistress, this is amazing. I can’t even imagine how good it was hot.” She paused for a second before continuing. “I’ve been eating porridge and canned pottage so long I forgot how good food could actually taste.”

“This is nothing. You’re going to love Easter.” I said, as I took a sip from my glass of port. “And as long as you’re mine, I promise you’ll never eat canned pottage again.”

The look of joy on her face was thanks enough, and I soon left her to eat her dinner in peace while I went upstairs to read a book on my tablet.


	5. Patience Expresses Deep Concern. (Patience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience has some doubts about the wisdom of letting her sister stay at the house. Especially now that Anne has some new toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Patience get bored easily.   
> **Word Count:** 1136

I had come into the living room to get a reference book off the shelf when I saw Anne and Holly in the room. Holly was playing with the dog, while Anne was curled up under a blanket reading on her tablet.

Suddenly, I heard a faint buzzing noise, and Holly was crumpled over on the ground, biting her lip. The dog was definitely confused by her sudden change, and started licking her face. 

Just as quickly, I heard the buzzing stop, and Holly went back to playing tug o’ war with the confused dog.

About a minute later, I heard it again, followed by Holly landing on her face, and muttering an obscenity. I noticed that Anne was giggling, and holding a remote in her off hand. 

And then an alarm went off, and I heard the buzzing stop. “Alright Holly, you win.” Anne said sullenly, “Go get your prize.”

With a relieved smile on her face, and a rather noticeable smell about her, Holly nodded, and then ran off to the kitchen.

“What was that about?” I said, as the dog came over to me now that her favorite new playmate was gone. 

“Constance sent me a thing she got at work, and since we’re all pretty bored, Holly and I had a bet.” Anne replied with a shrug. “If Holly could wear it for an hour without moaning, she’d get a prize.”

“What sort of thing?” I said as I scratched the dog behind her ears.

“A dildo harness and a pretty powerful vibrator.” Anne said as she sat up.

At about this point Holly returned, chewing on a candy bar. “hank hu misus.” I turned to look at the poor girl, dressed in a cute blouse and skirt with pink fleece-lined leather cuffs at her wrists and ankles.

“Anne.” I shouted as I pointed at Holly. “Did you really just make this poor girl give up what dignity she has left for a fucking candy bar‽”

“Don’t be silly,” Anne said, as she immediately went on the defensive. “I’m not Constance, I’d never do that to someone for just a candy bar.”

“ish hing shise.” Holly said through another mouthful of the bar. 

With that, I just sighed in defeat, and went to grab the book. As I returned upstairs, with my dog on my heels, I heard one last thing from my sister and her idiot. “Holly, what have I said about talking with food in your mouth?”

I trudged into the office and Simon, without looking away from the computer, spoke. “Patience, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Master” I lied, as I placed the book on his desk.

“You don’t sound like everything is okay.” Simon said as he turned to face me, a worried look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I guess it’s just something I should have expected.” I said as I slumped down on his lap, “But I’m starting to think it might not be such a good idea to have kids while Anne is around.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, she’s making Holly play sex-games, and I don’t think that’s something either of us would want to expose our children to.” I replied.

“You mean like the games we occasionally play?” Simon said with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t remember you ever making me wear a vibrator for an hour to win a prize.” I replied. 

“Junior year.” He replied as he smiled. “I even had you go and pick it out at the store.”

Then he started laughing. “I’m sorry,” he said, “but that scowl of yours just doesn’t suit you. Anne and Holly are just bored, and that’ll all clear up when Anne starts school, or the weather warms up enough that we aren’t just stuck inside all day.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely sure.” Simon said, “Remember last winter, when you learned how to knit?”

I laughed nervously. “Uh huh.”

“And how before that we built a sex dungeon in the basement because we got bored, and you had some ideas that you wanted to try out.”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s just like that.”

“So they’ll be fine by October then?”

“That’s an oddly specific timeframe coming from you.” Simon said with a smile. “Does this have anything to do with the nursery catalogs you’ve been leaving around the house for the last week?”

“I think I might finally be pregnant.” I replied. “I’m two weeks late, and the tests are showing up positive.”

I saw Simon smile, but behind his expression, the look in his eyes was more worry than joy. “That’s great.” He said, “Schedule an appointment to be sure, and then we’ll figure out how we’ll break it to everyone.”

“You’re afraid you won’t be a good father, aren’t you?” I said as I placed a hand on his cheek.

“A bit.” He replied. “I mean I just won’t be able to keep up with a child even when I’ve got my leg on, and even on good days, it’s still pretty tiring for me to go out.”

“It’s not like we’ll be doing this alone.” I replied. “We’ve got your family, and everyone else here. Really, all you have to be is yourself, and you’ll be a great father. Maybe not the most emotionally available, but that’s never been you.”

“Fair enough,” Simon replied with a smile, dropping the issue, “But since you’ve decided to insult me, you need to be punished. Put on the Princess Horsey Horse costume and meet me in the playroom.” 

“The one from the game announcement, or the slutty G2 one?” I asked as I leaned in closer.

“Surprise me.” Simon replied.

“Certainly Master,” I said as I stood up, making sure to brush a finger across his right ear as I came up.

Happy that Simon was now set on taking a break from work for a bit, I ran back to our room, and changed into the slutty Princess Horsey Horse costume. The costume was a sort of a purple and silvery-white drindl-shaped minidress, grey stockings, a cute pair of high heeled boots and a buff bolero jacket, all without any underwear, and was about as inaccurate as you’d expect from a slutty version of a children’s cartoon character costume. 

I skipped down both flights of stairs, and found Simon, in his sexy Dark Lord Hussar costume, standing by the door to the dungeon, looking impatient. 

“Someone threw the bolt from inside.” Simon said, before angrily knocking on the door. “Open up!”

After a moment, I heard the bolt slide open, followed by the chain. Then the door opened, and Anne popped her head out. “Sorry, Holly’s just been bad, and needed some time on the sawhorse. We’ll be out in a minute.” She said, “Still, I never figured you two were into _that_. Perverts.”


	6. Anne goes to the Therapist (Anne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne visits her therapist for the first time. Her day goes south from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 3231

I’d been sitting with Patience in the waiting room my new therapist’s office for a good thirty minutes before I was called in. I’d brought her along for support, and because I didn’t know Chesterton too well yet.   
The waiting room was cozy with wood-paneled walls and a bunch of family and children’s magazines in a single inset bookcase around a fireplace, and had enough over-stuffed leather furniture and ferns to feel claustrophobic. 

“Miss Cooley,” the receptionist said, as he leaned out of a door and into the room. I looked at Patience, slid my hand out from under hers, and stood up before following him to the office. 

My therapist’s office was actually fairly empty, being decorated only with a desk, wardrobes that were probably bookcases, a brown leather chaise, and one of those really nice lounge chairs. He decided to match this by wearing a pair of grey slacks and a black turtleneck, it was a look I would’ve never seen anyone wear, but he was pale enough to pull it off. I felt underdressed in a cardigan, my old uniform blouse and a pencil skirt, but I didn’t let it show.

I sat down on the chaise, and my therapist introduced himself. “Anne, I’m Doctor Abbaghian. If it would help you relax, you can call me Shaun.”

“Like the sheep?” I replied, and he nodded.

“Anyway Anne,” Shaun said, “I’ve looked over your file, but I’ve just got a few questions for you before we get started.”

“That’s fine.” I replied.

“Why are you coming here?” 

“State law back home requires that freedmen and women attend counseling for a year after emancipation. It’s only been seven months for me.” I said, “Also, because I kinda stabbed some guy at my landlord’s company party last week, but only through the hand, so it wasn’t that serious.”

“Alright,” he said, visibly confused by my last statement, “why did you decide to move to rural Maryland?”

“I wanted to live with family after I became an adult, and that meant my maternal great aunt, my aunt and paternal grandmother, my uncle, or my sister and her owner.” I said, “My grandmother owns a brothel and some other businesses in Boca, my great aunt just wasn’t an option since she is still the governor, and I can’t stay in the mansion, and my uncle is the ambassador to the Hapsburg Empire, while I don’t speak the right dialect of german. That left my sisters, and I got into the college here, which made my decision for me really.”

“And what about your former masters?” Shaun replied, “Couldn’t you have stayed with them?”

“Actually, part of the conditions for emancipating me was that my parents wanted me out of the house the day after my birthday.” I replied, “It was mostly because they didn’t want any of their kids around the house, and well, I was the only one left after my sister had been given to my half-sister, and our brother had left for school.”

“Do you feel like your ‘parents’ abandoned you when they emancipated you and then made you leave?”

“You really don’t need to put the quotations around parents, My mother was owned by her half-sister, my former mistress, and my father was my former mistress’ husband. The three of them are my parents.” I said, “Aside from Mistress and my father wanting to be empty nesters for the year before they have grandchildren, they’ve been quite supportive of me.”

“How so?”

“They’re paying my tuition, and gave me sixty grand when I moved up here to pay for everything I’d need until my share of the trust fund vested.” I replied.

“Huh.” Shaun replied, “Anyway, other questions, do you have any children?”

“No,” I replied, “actually, kinda, but she’s not really mine.”

“Are you distancing her from yourself because you had to leave your child behind?” Shaun said, sympathetically. 

“What? No. I’ve never had kids.” I said, “The kinda part is that after I got emancipated, my parents bought a slavegirl who was about my age to help my mother around the house. Her four year old came as part of the deal, and then just kinda latched on to me.”

“Do you consider yourself something of a parental figure to her?”

“I don’t really think Ruby sees me like that, but I was her caretaker when her mother was busy.” I said, “and she slept in my room a lot, since her mother was usually unavailable, and she was terrified of my mother.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Her mother is just this absolutely gorgeous redheaded bombshell, or would’ve been if she wasn’t covered in scars, and because of that she ended up sleeping with my parents a lot.” I said, “I kinda actually think they bought her to spice up their sex life, by adding a new partner in.”

“Did they ever make you sleep with anyone, like they make Ruby’s mother?” Shaun replied.

“No, the opposite in fact.” I said, “My mistress made it very clear to my half-sister that I was off-limits because she had my sister, and she actually got me a chastity belt for my thirteenth birthday.”

“That’s an odd present.” Shaun said, “Did you resent it?”

“No, not at all. It was actually pretty comfortable, and it matched my uniform.” I said, “It’s why I’m still more or less a virgin.”

“More or less?”

“I’ve only slept with women.” I said, “So I’m not sure how that’d count.”

“Do you think you might be a lesbian?” 

“Maybe.” I said, “I’m kinda uncomfortable with men, but I don’t think I’m not attracted to them.”

“Alright, now moving onto something else,” Shaun said, “Why did you stab someone at a party?”

“…I don’t know?” I replied. “He was pretty obnoxious, and wouldn’t take no for an answer, and I kinda just lost it for a second, and then when I realized what had happened, he was screaming about how I had put a carving knife through his hand.”

“Do you think you might have anger issues?” Shaun said, as he eyed me carefully.

“No, I think I’m fine.” I said, “I mean I am his better, and he should have known to cut it out after the first no.”

“But you lost track of time and put a knife through his hand.” Shaun said, “that just screams repressed rage to me.”

“Yeah, but I don’t repress my anger.” I said insistently “I usually address it, and just take it out passive-aggressively. That asshole just didn’t know when to lay off, and I just reacted more aggressively than usual.”

“Yes, but you still stabbed someone because of what they said.” Shaun said, “That’s not normal or healthy behavior.”

“He was drunk, hitting on me, and insulting his betters by staring at their breasts.”

“What makes you better than him?” Shaun said, “Was he a slave?”

“No, he was a free person,” I replied, “But one of the hoi polloi. He was below me even when I was a slave.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m an heiress from an extremely wealthy planter family and my maternal great aunt was the president not two years ago?” I said, “If that doesn’t scream good breeding, I don’t know what does.”

“And that makes it okay for you to stab him?”

“Through the hand.” I said, “And not really, but he wouldn’t stop staring at my breasts as he was hitting on me, and that does make it okay.”

“You know, I’m not even going to bother arguing with that.”

“How can you?” I said, “It was clearly self-defense!”

“You know, I’m starting to question why you’re even here.” Shaun said, “or really, why you think you’re here.”

“Why?”

“Because you certainly seem like you have it together at first glance,” Shaun said, “and I think you want to believe that you do, even if you’re actually a rolling ball of anxiety deep down.”

I stopped myself before I could say anything, and instead just stared at him.

“It’s actually not that uncommon.” Shaun said, “most freedmen who come in for counseling do so because they’re suffering from some sort of anxiety disorder, or PTSD. You’re going through a lot of changes in your life, more so than usual for someone your age, and I’d like to help you with those changes.”

I just stood up, and left without saying a word. Because I didn’t have anything nice to say about that patronizing shit.

“We’ve still got twenty minutes left, and I don’t prorate!” Shaun said, yelling after me from his chair, “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll just have my receptionist call you to set up your next appointment.”

“I’ll be waiting.” I shot back.

When I got back to the lobby, I found Patience sitting there reading something on her phone. She looked up at me without a second’s pause and spoke. “So did it go well?”

I sighed. “Yeah, let’s go with that.” I said, “Can we go home now?”

The drive home was uneventful, and for the first ten minutes we didn’t talk. 

“Patience, do you think I’m doing a good job of handling this?” I said, “Like, handling being free and all that.”

“You’re doing fine,” She said, as she remained focused on the road, “well, I mean sure you’re having the odd panic attack, and you kinda did nail that guy’s hand to a carving table, but that’s normal.”

“Really?”

“Hell yes. When I first met Simon he was even worse. Of course, he’d just lost a limb, but therapy ended up helping him a lot.” Patience replied, “He also shouted a bit more in sessions than you did.”

“I was shouting?” I said, mortified. “I didn’t realize I was shouting.”

“I could hear you pretty clearly out in the lobby.” Patience said. “The receptionist asked if you were a singer even.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Patience said, “Now you need to get a hold of yourself and reach a point where you maybe aren’t so dependent on others. It’s not good for you, and it’s definitely not something that’s good for Holly.”

“What do you mean by that?” I replied.

“She’s worried about you.” Patience replied, “Well, because of you is probably a better fit. She’s completely dependent on you legally, and honestly, you’re kinda unstable at the moment, so she’s worrying about a lot of things that she shouldn’t have to.” 

“I hadn’t thought about that.” I said. 

“I’ve been noticing.” Patience said, “You’ve got a plan and you’re definitely doing better than Simon was at your age, but you could be doing better, and maybe not stabbing people who stare at your ridiculously large chest, or making Holly leave weird stains on my carpets.”

“So you want me to keep going?”

“God yes.” Patience said, “Also, you need to either get out more, find a hobby, or get some plastic pants if you’re going to be doing weird things with Holly.”

“Is there anything to do here?” 

“We have an indoor pool at the community center,” Patience said, “but other than that, there isn’t much to do ever. Which is why there’s the sex dungeon in the basement, and that awesome TV in the living room, even if Simon never really leaves his little office.”

“Yeah, I’d been wondering about that.” I said, “It’s pretty elaborate for like an occasional thing. I mean you’ve even got a couch down there.” 

“Couch-bed,” Patience replied. “and we’ve had it for a while. I’ve got some really tacky slip covers for it from our old apartment, but they clash with the look of the dungeon.”

“You really do get bored out here.” I said, as we turned down the driveway.

“Yes I do. It helps that the local gossiping hens hate me because they think I’m controlling Simon, and he should marry one of their daughters who moved to the city and never visits.” Patience said with a nod, “And well, all of the younger women who got trapped here are mothers, so I’m excluded from their circles as well.” 

“And I’ve got to deal with this until the summer semester starts.” I said as Patience parked. “God I need to find a hobby.”

We exited the car and made it inside before either of us spoke again. “You’re pretty resourceful.” Patience said as she removed her overcoat. “I’m sure you’ll find something.”

I took my coat and boots off, and stepped onto the carpet. The warmth of the floors reminded me of just how exhausted thinking about that had made me, and I immediately felt tired. I trudged up the stairs, turned the corner to my room, and found Holly sitting at my desk, typing on a laptop.

“What are you doing?” I asked, as I felt my hands immediately shoot to my hips.

“Writing an email to my mother.” Holly said as she turned around. “Simon gave me an old laptop, and I got into an email account I had before my last mistress sold me.”

“You should have asked me.” I said.

“You let me call her last week.” Holly replied. “I just wanted to send her some pictures, since she hasn’t seen me in five years.”

“Hurry up and send it, then strip.” I said, as I set an alarm for a couple hours, and started taking off my clothes. “I’m tired, angry, and I want to take a nap.”

“Yes mistress.” Holly replied as she turned back to the laptop, and continued typing.

I slipped out of my skirt and blouse, took off my stockings, and sat on the edge of my bed for a moment, before finally taking off my bra, and crawling under the covers.

Holly joined me shortly thereafter, and soon enough ended up in her usual position, with my arms wrapped around her, holding her head tight to the top of my prodigious breasts.

I fell asleep quickly, and slept surprisingly well.

When I awoke, it was because Holly had slipped her leg between mine in my sleep, and had innocently rubbed against me for warmth until I came. Unfortunately, the afterglow had passed, and I merely awoke with a freezing and damp crotch. 

Feeling more than a little annoyed, I disentangled myself from Holly, and rolled her on her back. She was a particularly sound sleeper, so she didn’t notice when I slipped her thigh-cuffs on and clipped the two wrist-cuffs she always wore to them. 

She did finally wake up in a panic when I flipped her onto her face, and scrunched her legs up. She sat motionless for a moment before speaking. “Mistress, what did I do?” She said into a pillow.

“You were the last person to piss me off today,” I said as I fished through Holly’s nightstand, “And you’re the only one I can punish, so I’m doing just that.”

Holly mumbled something under her breath, as I continued looking through the nightstand, trying to find what I was looking for. Eventually, I found the bottle of lube, and that harness my sister had sent me, with the matching vibrators already in it.

I looked her over as I prepared everything, and noticed that her crotch was already soaked. Not really bothering too much, I pulled the tails on the slip knots, and watched as the front of her G-string fell loose, and slowly pulled the rest down with it.

As reached for the bottle of lube I heard Holly mutter something again. “Could you repeat that?” I said, as I flipped open the lid.

She complied. “If it helps anything, I genuinely like your breasts,” Holly said, as I paused, “Not that I’d want G-cups myself, but they’re certainly cuddly.”

I sat there for a moment, and then I spoke. “Thank you for that Holly,” I said, as I put a dab of the lube on my finger-tip, “but it’s not going to save you from this. Especially when you’re already so wet.”

Lubing her up was something that had become routine. A fairly nice ring on the outside of her sphincter, and a quick insertion of my index finger was enough when combined with a dollop on the plug. Insertion was also pretty automatic, and to her credit, Holly didn’t try to squirm away as the dildo and plug entered her at the same time.

Actually strapping the harness down was more difficult, but mostly because of Holly’s position making it awkward, so I had to reach under and around her to buckle everything. 

But once it was done, I just sat back, and pressed a button on the remote, and watched Holly immediately start squirming and trying to crawl away from the sensation, despite her hands and thighs being tied together. A brief thought entered my mind, that she might’ve been a better purchase than my car.

I checked how much time I had left until I needed to check on dinner, and found out it was only three. 

Having nothing better to do, I slipped off my panties and thought for a second.

“Holly,” I said, as I reached for the bolt-snaps holding her bonds together, “If you’re a good girl and get me off, I’ll turn that off before dinner.”

I heard an affirmative moan, and then the second I released both of the snaps, I was tackled by a very amorous and affectionate Holly, who seemed quite intent on getting out of her harness. Her fingers worked miracles downstairs while her mouth focused on my left breast, her teeth and tongue playing with my nipple. 

I tried to keep myself focused, to keep from getting lost in the sensation, and all I could think about was how the hell did Holly manage to multi-task this well with two vibrators in her on full blast?

I managed to force myself off the subject, and turned Holly’s harness down after I felt her moan and shudder through an orgasm. Oddly, I found myself thinking about what my therapist and sister had said, and well, kept losing my train of thought as Holly distracted me with her nimble fingers. 

Eventually, I just gave up trying to fight it, and let Holly’s ministrations wash over me completely. I hit my second orgasm of the day, and bucked my hips hard enough I heard her yelp in surprise. Even then she didn’t stop, and kept going as I went through numbers three and four.

Eventually, I got the presence of mind to turn her harness off, and pull her off of me, before pulling the covers back up and falling asleep again, next to a now exhausted Holly.

I woke up to see my sister standing over me, with a disapproving scowl. “While I appreciate that you two found something to do that doesn’t destroy my furniture,” Patience said, “could you please keep the marathon sessions to the basement? It’s really distracting if you don’t.”

Still not quite back to normal, I just nodded, and then turned back over to stare at the ceiling. I’d check on dinner later, in the meantime, I really didn’t want to get out of bed.

After a moment, I spoke aloud. “God I’m a wreck.” 

Patience just sighed, while I heard Holly giggling softly. “Well, at least you’re admitting it.” she said, “So you’ll be going back?”

“Yeah.”


	7. Patience Goes Home for a Day. (Patience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience and Anne go back to their childhood home for a day, as Anne prepares for a Ball. Patience tries to plan ahead, even as she tells a tale of Anne's past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest thing I've done in this series so far, and starts a nice new arc while giving a ton of backstory. Maybe I'll be able to put stuff out faster again, since the whole arc is looking to be pretty fun.  
>  **Word Count:** 3276

Visiting my childhood home again for the first time in almost eleven years was something of a surreal experience. While everything outside hadn’t changed much beyond aging, the interior was completely different. There was nice furniture now, and carpets, as well as a distinct lack of childproofing the furniture. The burn marks from one of my half sister’s dumber ideas were still in the living room floor though, albeit hidden under an Ushak carpet that her mother had gotten as a wedding present.

I figured my whole time here would be like this, since Simon, Anne and I were only going to be staying overnight. Because Anne was dragged off to a dress fitting for our family’s shot at proving that we could avoid making a disaster of the Presidential Debutante Ball, and some stupid political event. We ended up coming along because there was space on the jet, (seriously, the Governor sent a state-owned jet to this tiny municipal airport by the bridge to pick us up,) and Simon wanted to get away from the cold for a couple days. I gladly agreed, and we abandoned Holly and the dog to their fate for the next two days.

My father had picked the two of us up at the airport as Anne was whisked off to get measured. He didn’t really seem to react too much, and the three of us chatted amicably in the car, as Simon and I took turns embarrassing the other. My mother was overjoyed to see us, and wouldn’t stop marveling at how much I’d grown, and how mature we both looked in person. For what it mattered, the last decade had been pretty good on her, and aside from crow’s feet and a few grey hairs nestled among her dark brown hair, she looked the same as she had when I was a child. She was still slightly taller than me, and had that same matronly physique, down to a bust that rivaled my youngest sister’s.

Still, despite this being my first time home in a decade, my mother and I couldn’t really chat much at first, as chores still had to be done, and she insisted that I be treated as a guest, and not a servant like her.

With Simon off doing work on his laptop in the guest bedroom, I took the time to wander around a bit. The kitchen had been completely redone in the decade I had been gone, and I don’t think I liked the stainless steel everything instead of the old pastel green enameled appliances that had matched the counters and floors. Sitting there at the table was probably the biggest change I had noticed, aside from the lack of cats, namely a redheaded five year old in an adorable sailor dress quietly coloring at the butcher block table in the corner that I had eaten so many meals at. She looked at me with a happy smile, and held a crayon up, as if asking me to join her. I decided to humor the lonely child, and ended up trying to draw her. 

By the time my mother and a heavily scarred redhead who was obviously the girl’s mother had shown up, carrying hampers full of linens from the laundry room, I decided that I was better of sticking with fixing Simon’s math. 

The girl’s mother spoke with a creole accent, “So, Ruby have ya made yaself a new friend?”

Ruby nodded affirmatively, and my mother spoke in response. “Patience, that’s Ruby, who I know Anne told you all about, and well, you’ve also heard about Gem.” She said to me before turning her gaze to the smaller child. “Ruby, Patience is my eldest child and Anne’s big sister. She’s visiting us with her master and Anne for a few days.” 

The mere mention of Anne made the child perk up, and she ran off to look for her, as Gem and my mother started to pack the linens in the butler’s pantry.

After she had gone out of earshot, Gem spoke. “Sorry ‘bout dat, but Ruby is really fond of Miz Anne, and han’t seen her in a month.” 

I nodded. “It’s not a problem.” I said, “She’s a quiet kid, and I got the impression that the two of them were pretty close as it was.”

My mother sat there, folding a dishcloth, for a moment before responding. “Usually she doesn’t get that close to anyone. She’s usually more stand-offish with strangers, and flat out won’t talk to anyone but her mother, Anne and Bruce, but I guess she fell for your bust, and that motherly glow of yours.”

“How do you know I’m pregnant?” I said, “I’ve only told Simon.”

Gem giggled a bit as my mother looked me straight in the eye. “I’ve had three children, raised two more of my Mistresses’ children, and between the two of us, we have three grandchildren on the way. I can honestly tell just from looking at you.” She said, “Also, your dress is doing a terrible job of hiding your baby bump. It might work on Bruce and Anne, but Mistress and I would see through it immediately, especially with the bodysuit and slacks look you’re going for.”

I just sat there in shock for a moment, and let that sink in. I also got the impression at the time that Gem was actually jealous of me.

“I take it Simon is the father, and you were waiting for a good time to tell us, and his parents?” My mother said.

I nodded. “At first I just wanted to be sure before I said anything, and then the anxiety started, and Simon decided it was my prerogative, since I’m the one who actually talks to Nan and his mother.”

Gem was the one who replied. “Ya really should just say it outright. Ya can’t screw up just saying it, and it worked well enough for me.” Gem said calmly. “Ah mean my late master didn’t touch me after ah said it, and my late mistress didn’t find reasons to flog me, since she wanted to protect her investment.” 

I was about to reply to that before my mother interrupted. “Gem,” she said, “remember what we said about telling random people about your past?”

“Don’t?”

“Exactly.” My mother replied, before turning to me, “You though, you should just tell everyone.”

“But how?” I replied.

“Ah just threw up on my late mistress’ favorite pair of stilettos, and said ‘Ah thought my period was late,’” Gem said. “Ya can’t do worse than that dawlin.”

“I know we kept you around for a reason, but I can’t seem to remember why.” My mother said.

“Dat’s not what ya said last night.” Gem replied, looking genuinely hurt. “Ya said ah did good.”

Before the two started squabbling, I cleared my throat. “Can we get back on topic?” I said.

“Just call her up and invite her over for tea.” My mother said, “And then just tell her. You’ve been telling me about all the unsubtle messages she’s been sending about grandchildren. She’ll be overjoyed about it.”

“And then what?” I replied. 

“You drink your tea, and watch as she puts the screws on her son because she wants a nice daughter in law and a grandchild that isn’t a freedman.” My mother said with a thin smile.

“I don’t remember you being that devious.” I said.

“I grew up at the knee of the only person who could manipulate the governor.” She replied with a smile. “I like to think I picked up a little something, and who better to use it for than my daughter and the man she loves?”

At about that point, a disappointed Ruby returned to the kitchen, having failed to find Anne. She tugged on her mother’s skirt for attention, and the tide of conversation quickly changed.

“Ruby,” Her mother said, “Mama Kelly told us this morning that Miz Anne won’t be back till later tonight. Don’t ya remember?”

The young girl shook her head.

“Well, it’s true.” The older redhead replied. “Miz Anne is very busy today because she’s gettin’ fit for a ballgown.”

The child’s eyes went wide, and her mouth fell agape. 

“Yes, like ah princess.” Gem responded, before she turned to look at me with pleading eyes. “I’m sure Miz Patience would like to tell ya all about it.”

“Uh, right, yeah. I guess I can tell you about it.” I replied, having been put on the spot. 

Ruby’s face just lit up like it was Epiphany.

I rushed over to my mother, and whispered in her ear, switching to rusty Spanish. “What do I tell her?” I said, “do I tell her the truth or what?”

My mother just gave me a look as she replied. “She's five. It's still just a bit too early to be crushing her dreams.”

I shrugged in response, switched back to English, and turned to Ruby. “Ruby, why don't you come with me so your mama and Mama Kelly can get back to work?”

The girl nodded and followed behind me happily, as I left the kitchen, intent on finding somewhere better for our impromptu story time. We ended up setting down in the quarters on what I guess had initially been intended as an alcove bed, but had been turned by my mother into a cozy divan around the time Steven was born.

“Ruby,” I said to the girl sitting at my knee, eagerly hanging off my every word. “Did you ever hear the story about the Princess and the Maid?”

That certainly got her attention, and also a look of annoyance. 

“Trust me, you’ll like it.” I said. “It’s a great story.”

I got a look from Ruby that gave me the impression that she thought I was feeding her a pile of bullshit. 

“Anyway, The Princess and the Maid were born in the same household and had the same father, but the Princess’ mother was the Crown Princess, while the Maid’s mother was the Lady’s Maid, roles the two girls’ ancestors had been playing for generations. The two girls were raised to be at home in high society, albeit on different sides of the coin, and both were very smart. That said, as vain and wicked as the princess was, the Maid was diligent and dutiful.” I said, “The Princess, whose mother had abdicated in her favor, learned how to waltz, along with all the arts of high society and government, while the Maid learned how to be a magnificent cook, and how to manage a household. Eventually the two of them were both very good at what they did.” 

Ruby was enthralled by this. I mean I knew it was easy to keep a young girl’s attention, having been forced to watch the twins and Simon for countless hours back in the day, but I didn’t remember it being this easy.

“But the Princess grew tired of the pressures put on her by the queen, and the affairs of state, wishing only that she could be a normal woman, like her mother had become. So she fell into despair, as the Maid also began to find her work boring and endless.” I said, “So the Princess hatched a plan. She’d cause an outrage at the Queen’s ball, and thus be forced to abdicate, freeing her from what she so hated. The plan went off without a hitch, and the princess celebrated endlessly, basking in her freedom from responsibility. But this left the Queen desperate, and without an heir.” 

Ruby looked a bit confused, even as she now clung to my leg in rapt attention. 

“The Queen despaired, and searched all over her country for a suitable heir. Could it perhaps be the young duke, the Princess’ little brother? He was too inexperienced and prone to flights of fancy. Would it be the dashing soldier who had slain his comrades for love and duty? No, it couldn’t be him, because the people wouldn’t accept him. Finally, she found a perfect candidate, one who had been under her nose this entire time.” I said. “It was the Maid!”

The ginger girl at my knee gasped from the completely predictable reveal, but didn’t say anything.

I continued, “The Maid was wary of the Queen’s offer, since she had come to enjoy her work at long last, and didn’t want to give up the comfortable life ahead of her to instead rule the land, with its vain and ungrateful people. She begged the queen to reconsider, but the Queen insisted. ‘You’re not just the best candidate I have left,’ The Queen said to the Maid, ‘You’re the only tolerable candidate, and I must have a respectable heir.’ 

“‘But I’m just a servant!’ The Maid replied, ‘I don’t know how to run a country, just a kitchen. I have no idea how to dance or wield a sword, because I have only ever pushed a mop.’

“‘You’re smart, diligent, look like my kin, and are still the descendant of generations of princes and kings despite your status.’ The Queen said, as she shook her head, refusing the Maid’s plea. ‘That is all I need for an heir, you can learn the rest, just as I and all who came before me have.’”

Ruby fidgeted from excitement, even as she forced herself to sit still.

“Eventually the Maid gave in, and accepted. She began to learn everything she would need to know to rule the land. Things like policy and law, dancing, rhetoric, and conversation, everything down to how to sit properly even.” I continued. “Eventually, the day came when the Queen decided she would show off her new heir. It would be at the same ball the Princess had ruined not two years before!”

I heard a door open, and noticed Ruby’s attention flicker for just a second, but I continued onward. “The Maid prepared restlessly, commissioning the most beautiful ballgown she had ever seen, and redoubling her efforts, to avoid shaming her Queen, and to erase the stain of the Princess’ wicked actions.”

Someone sat down next to me, and started to listen. “Finally, after months of preparation, the day of the ball came. Men and women from every land were there, to see and be seen, and great affairs of state were discussed alongside trivialities as everyone waited to see what the Queen would bring forth. Then among them was the Maid in her gown, her beauty and modesty surprising everyone. She was the epitome of refinement and dignity, even as her her sharp mind and sharper wit drew in the admiration of all around her.”

I looked over, and noticed Anne sitting on the side of the divan with a sour expression. I couldn’t help but smile. “Eventually, she danced with a dashing prince from a kingdom across the sea. He was an agreeable date, and more than able to keep up with her mind, even as he admired her body, and ignored the pain in his toes.” I said, “With him drawing her attention, she no longer worried about trying not to call out all the work that had been done to the Emperor of the land to the north’s mistress, nor accidentally start the bar on fire, as the wicked Princess had. The ball ended unusually calmly that year, with just a single stabbing and only three honor duels planned for the next week, but none of those involved the Maid.”

Anne snorted, even as she ruffled a giggling Ruby’s hair. “The Maid and the dashing prince kept in touch, and fell madly in love with each other. Eventually the two wed, and the Maid ruled her land in a just and fair manner, as she and the dashing prince lived happily ever after.” I said, as I finally finished the little story. “So, Ruby, what did you think?” 

The girl whispered in Anne’s ear, and Anne spoke for her. “We liked it,” Anne said, “but I don’t get why the Maid had to go and get a husband.”

“Ruby,” I said, making a bet with myself. “If you go to the guest bedroom, My Master has the new Princess Horsey Horse game on his computer for testing. If you go ask, he might let you play it.”

Ruby looked like she had died and gone to heaven, and tugged on Anne’s blouse, asking her to go with her. “I’m sorry Ruby,” Anne said, “But I have something I have to talk with Patience about. I’ll be up there in a bit.”

After Ruby left, Anne just glared at me. “Did you have to tell her all that?” Anne said, “She doesn’t need to know what happened at the ball, and you really shouldn’t be putting little hints for me in there. She’ll be asking about if I want to meet a prince all night now.”

“It was funny.” I replied. “Anyway, how was the fitting?”

“The Governor used the phrase ‘Prosthetic Badonk’ in a sentence, and I had to argue for something that would be able to support and contain the twins.” Anne said as she held up her breasts for emphasis, “How do you think it went? They’re going to have the muslin for the gowns ready tomorrow, and everything else I need for the event is just going to be altered to fit. Did you tell mama about the baby?”

“She figured it out before I could say anything, and then she cooked up a plan to tell Simon’s mother.” I replied. “It’s been a day.”

“Tell me about it.” Anne said, as she flopped back on the divan.

“So aside from that what the hell is up with Gem and Ruby?” I asked. “I’ve never heard a girl talk about her old owners and use the adjective ‘late’ before.

“I’m not supposed to talk about that at all, but you’re also not a gossip, so.” Anne said, “There was a murder suicide, Both of their owners were shot in their sleep by the cook. And since Ruby was three, and Gem was still a minor, and shackled to a bed while covered in weeping scars at the time of the murder, they managed to get off with an acquittal. That said, they were stuck in limbo, because they couldn’t be sold off or emancipated lest they give someone else ideas.”

I nodded. It was an odd circumstance, but it wasn’t far off from what I guessed. 

“Anyway,” Anne continued. “The Governor seized them from the estate for unpaid taxes. Since she knew Dad and Mistress were looking for domestic help after I got emancipated, she ended up giving them to Dad for next to nothing, since the household is pretty isolated physically, and he wouldn’t mind dealing with a traumatized hot slave girl and her child. Mama is definitely happier with the extra help around even if she won’t admit it, and doesn’t mind homeschooling Ruby.”

“So no-one’s afraid of them?” I replied.

“Why would we be?” Anne replied. “Ruby is a child, and Gem is entirely aware of how lucky she is.”

“I guess that makes sense.” I said. 

“So what’s the plan for telling Simon’s mom?” Anne asked.

“I’m inviting her over for tea when we get back, probably on saturday.” I said, as I put my hand over my growing bump, “Mama’s betting that she’ll give Simon an earful until he agrees to marry me, since the baby is going to be her first grandchild.”

Can I watch?” Anne said, “And do you want me to make sweet buns and scones for it?”

“Please.” I replied.


	8. Anne, Becky and Honesty get lunch. (Anne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Dress Fitting, two freedwomen and a slavegirl get lunch, and have a frank discussion. Includes Becky and Honesty from Diary Entries and A1386G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 2790

The second day of the fitting was much the same as the first. Except this time, without the Governor or the fun of taking a flight in a private jet too small to have a toilet. So instead, there was just a ride in what was probably the same car as the day before. 

The dressmaker’s shop was still fairly nice, and the fitting room well decorated, and with a few comfortable chairs and a couch. All of which were once again occupied by the time I arrived. My brother’s obnoxious girlfriend Rebecca and her intimidatingly tall and dour companion Honesty sat next to each other on the couch. The bubbly, perpetually troublesome brunette had already stripped down to her underwear, while Honesty, more conservatively dressed than usual in her slacks and a jacket she had probably liberated from my brother’s closet, gave me the same tired and apologetic look I got from her yesterday. The Dressmaker and her assistant were sprawled out in the chairs, exhausted from all the alterations they had to make last night. Judging by how they were dressed, it had been an all-nighter too.

After I slipped out of the blouse and skirt I’d worn to the fitting, I ended up slipping in next to Honesty, who scooted over closer to her mistress to give me a bit more space. 

After a round of pleasantries, and finishing her cup of coffee, the dressmaker and her assistant got up and went off to retrieve the muslins of the various gowns that Rebecca and I would be wearing. 

“Unfortunately we couldn’t find a good way to hide a bustle under the sheath dress the Governor was so set on,” the Dressmaker said, as her assistant produced my first gown from a rolling wardrobe, “So we were forced to fall back onto the princess cut idea. We’re not playing with the colors yet, but we can still use the same palette.”

I shrugged. “That’s fine.” I replied. “I didn’t like the sheath plan anyway.”

With the assistant’s help, I managed to get into the gown. It was a bit loose, but it had enough room for my bust, and the square neck on it hid the sports bra I’d have to wear underneath it (and which would be cleverly disguised with lace on the final product.) At the floor it was probably as wide as I am tall, which was definitely excessive.

The dressmaker looked me up and down, inspecting the fit, as the assistant took notes. Rebecca just watched, not being used to the process at all, while Honesty took the chance to take a few photographs.

“I think I might’ve mis-judged the volume for the petticoats.” The dressmaker said, “I could take it in a bit, which should help with movement, but still offset how top-heavy you are.”

Rebecca cut in, “You really could use a bit less volume.” She said, “You look really poofy.”

“Yes, we need to cut it down a lot.” I said, “Could you make it narrower by about a foot?”

“Of course. That should be simple enough.” The dressmaker replied.

With that settled, we moved on to Rebecca’s debutante gown, which was at this point still a pretty unremarkable strapless gown with a nice corset and a layered skirt, and didn’t need any adjustments yet, and then to our other dresses and gowns for the Review, all of which don’t really need any description, being the usual varieties of haute couture style, rendered in off-white muslin. 

Lunch was much more interesting, since Rebecca and I still had use of a limousine, we went out, and the three of us got tapas at this little place on the beach. It wasn’t too expensive, but my scale might’ve been off judging by how Rebecca and Honesty seemed to be concerned by the prices. Our lunch ended up being calamari, croquetas, a spanish omelette, a plate of dolmas, and drinks.

“So, who all is going to this that I know?” I said to Rebecca as I fought the two for a dolma.

“Myself, Steven, the Governor, your grandfather, the Jais, and some other state level notables are going to be at the ball, plus some of the Governor’s closer allies.” Rebecca said without skipping a beat, “If we’re lucky, the Sultan and some of his entourage as well, although that’s it for like the governor’s faction and family friends. It’s pretty much anyone who is anyone in traditional Federation Politics, some notables from overseas, plus a lot of naval officers from across the Federation and beyond. Perfect place to meet a guy the Governor would like.”

“I’m not looking for a boyfriend though.” I replied, having speared a Dolma and dragged it off to my own plate. “But what about Honesty? I thought she was your maid.”

“She’s also not really suited for that environment, and I don’t want her to have to suffer through it, or to beat the boys off her with a table leg when they see her standing there like some amazonian goddess. Plus someone has to keep an eye on Marie.” Rebecca said.

Honesty looked up from her carefully selected food, sensing an invitation to the conversation. “It’s true, we’re all much better off with me staying down here, and Mistress can care for herself if need be.” She said. “Besides, Mistress needs some time alone with her boyfriend, without myself or Marie distracting them.”

“Thank you Honesty,” Rebecca replied, before turning to me, “Why don’t you want a boyfriend?”

“I just don’t want to be in a relationship at the moment.” I replied.

“Well, you’re going to have to do something.” Rebecca said, “After all, didn’t Governor want you emancipated so you could be a honeypot for some possible successor of hers?”

“What do you mean by that?” I replied, as Rebecca took a bite of some of the calamari.

She raised a finger, and took a drink before responding. “You’re a pawn, just like your brother is, and you suck at reading the deeper implications of speech and action, especially for a freedwoman. That said, you are the freer of the two, since you just have to find a decent husband who wants to go into office. Steven, well, unless the Governor can finally manage to change the law and allow either of us to run for state office by ourselves, your brother is going to be my proxy.”

“So you’re using him?” I asked, somewhat surprised by how frank she was.

“A bit.” Rebecca replied. “I mean I do love him, and I have no doubt Honesty will too in time, if she isn’t fond of him already. But all the same, I have goals that I want to achieve, and he’s the best way to achieve them, since he’s being forced into politics anyway.”

“What goals are those?” I asked.

“I want to make sure what happened to Honesty and her sister never happens again.” Rebecca replied, as she glanced over to a now very self-conscious Honesty. “I mean as much as her aunt and uncle have done to lay the groundwork, the Governor doesn’t have anywhere near enough political capital to do that at the national level.”

“So you want to use my brother to finish the job?” I said. 

“I’m already trying to undo what harm I can for them specifically, but yes.” Rebecca said. “I’m already trying to set things up so that Honesty’s children will be free from birth, so I want to give her people the same peace of mind. I’m sure you have something you’d want to change as well.”

I sat back and thought for a moment.

“I can’t think of anything,” I said after a moment. “I really don’t know enough to make an opinion. I’ve always just been a scullery maid or a cook, so I never really focused on free people stuff until I had to.”

“Well you’re going to have to learn quickly.” Rebecca said, “You’ve got a month to avoid making a fool out of all of us. Given how bad you are at reading subtext, you’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Fine.” I replied. “I guess I have to brush up on my dancing too, don’t I?”

“We both do.” Rebecca said. “It’s not going to be a saturday-night cakewalk, so you’re actually going to need to know the steps and have that air of refinement.”

“I’ll get lessons when I go back home.” I replied, finishing that subject, and taking a slice of the omelette for myself.

“Anyway, how has Maryland been?” Rebecca asked in between bites of calamari.

“Terrible,” I replied. “My sister and her master are wonderful, and Holly is a decent bedwarmer even if she is just a bit dim, but there’s nothing to do up there because of the cold, my new therapist is a shithead and the kitchen is absolutely tiny. I actually can’t wait to start college just so I’ll have something to do.”

“Are we talking dim by normal people standards, or by Cooley standards?” Rebecca replied, after having a drink from her second glass of sherry. “Because it’s really unfair to compare a girl with a sixth grade education to a family where a graduate degree is the minimum expectation, even if you’re all surprisingly socially incompetent, Constance aside.”

“The latter, I guess.” I continued, before glancing over at Honesty, who was looking at her phone while picking at an appropriately small portion of the calamari in between sips of sweet tea. “You can contribute to the conversation you know.”

She looked up, and spoke. “I’m sorry, I just don’t have anything to say.” She said, “I guess I could say that I don’t think your family would be upset if you remained single, because they all seem like people who do love you deeply, but I don’t know about the Governor.”

“Eh, I guess Honesty does make a good point,” Rebecca replied cautiously, after having thought for a moment. “She’s already got a bunch of candidates she’s cultivating including Steven and Rupert, so anyone you bring in might just be a bonus.”

“Thank you mistress,” I heard Honesty reply as Rebecca smiled. 

“That said, the governor is trying hard to cultivate a whole new generation of politicians to replace the one she accidentally wiped out in 2003, so she still needs that bonus.” Rebecca continued after taking a decent swig from her hopefully still second glass of sherry.

“Can we change the subject?” I said, “I’d honestly like to talk about anything else at the moment.”

“Have you thought about what organizations you’ll join when you start college?” Honesty said.

“Not really.” I replied. “I kinda just want to get my degree and get out.”

Rebecca almost choked on the sherry she was drinking. “Don’t do that,” she said, “You’re already isolated and kinda weird. You’re going to a tiny liberal arts college in the middle of nowhere, so network like crazy, and develop the social skills you’re going to need. Join whatever cooking club they have. They probably all joined to learn how to cook. You’ll be their god in a week.”

“Be careful with that though.” Honesty said, as she glanced over at Rebecca, “She got us kicked out of the UT one for serving ‘weird food.’”

“It’s not my fault they didn’t like p’tcha, gefilte, and gribenes.” Rebecca said, “Bunch of fucking anti-semites really.”

“I’m pretty sure it was the coontie frybread that did it actually.” Honesty replied. “Or the bad bonito.”

Fortunately, I managed to block out the rest of the conversation, and just returned to my calamari and madeira, and quietly ignored them as they descended into a dissection of Rebecca’s experiences with the UT Cooking Club’s justified paranoia. 

The ride back to the house was interesting, with a fairly drunk Rebecca trying to give me advice, quoting or misquoting a number of philosophers (with Honesty correcting as necessary,) and going off on an angry rant about modern epistemology, before falling asleep in Honesty’s bust. 

“Do you hate her?” I said to Honesty, as her passed out mistress slept soundly on her lap.

Honesty gave a shrug as she stroked Rebecca’s hair. “She’s a handful, but her heart’s in the right place, down to how she’s really twisting her interpretation of Maimonides for me.” Honesty replied, “You could stand to learn something from her, your parents and your sisters, and see how they deal with their issues, even if it’s only how to not go about doing something.”

“What do you mean by that?” I replied. 

“As much as your siblings and Becky are good people, they’re not always making good decisions.” Honesty said, “And learning from other people’s mistakes is often the best way to avoid making your own.”

“Such as?”

“Not disappointing the Governor.” Honesty replied, “Or having children too young. Constance and Grace are twenty one and Steven is going to be nineteen when Marie’s child is born. Certainly it’s average for a slave, but for a free person, it’s really early.”

“Steven is just a fuck-up, we’ve all known it for years.” I said, “I think he kinda went along with it because it made Marie happy, and not because he thought it was a good idea though.” 

“Which is good.” Honesty replied as we went over a speed bump, “You do need to learn to read people’s actions and speech more, because there’s no way you’re getting out of this.”

Rebecca stirred, rolled over to face me, and then spoke. “As for a relationship, just find someone who makes you happy, and deal with them. If they don’t, dump them. Don’t worry about the Governor or anything.” She said, “And if it’s sex you’re worried about, just talk to Constance. She’ll set you straight.”

“That’s encouraging, I guess.” I said, as I pondered the horrors of getting the talk from my half sister.

“No, seriously, she’s not judgmental or anything if you have to ask a question.” Rebecca said, as she steadfastly refused to sit up. “Well, I guess if you’re a pedophile it might be an issue, but I think you’re grooming Ruby for more acceptable things, like being a lady’s maid.”

With the conversation at it’s lowest point, and finding out what my brother’s girlfriend seriously thought of me, there was no real direction to go but up, right?

“Honesty, do you think I’m a pedophile.” I asked, hoping for a decent answer.

She sat looking concerned for a minute, and finally spoke after Rebecca nudged her. “I don’t think so?” Honesty said unconvincingly. “I mean you do take a bit more of an interest in Ruby than you should, but I think you’re just living vicariously through her.”

“You do buy her some really fucking cute clothes.” Rebecca said. “Like, offensively so.”

“She looks good in sailor dresses and pigtails, so can you blame us for putting her in them? It’s all stuff Mama regrets never being able to put us in because there were five of us.” I said, “So we all kinda went all in on Ruby, since she’s too young to wear the family uniform. I’m sure your mother tried to do the same thing to you.”

Honesty started cracking up at that. “Nah, her parents were all super practical.” Honesty said, “Junior just got normal kids stuff, and poor Huppa ended up wearing undershirts and hideous overalls for years, until Becky and Junior started giving her hand-me downs that weren’t a disaster.”

Rebecca joined in on the laughter. “And Honesty here kept blowing the clothing budget because she grew so fast.” Rebecca said, “She’s probably really happy that I’m dating Steven because she can steal his clothes for once.”

Honesty shot back between giggles. “Just his pants, Mistress. You and Marie grab his shirts before I can get them.”

The conversation continued in the same vein as we rode back to the house, where the two spent the night with my brother and his maid, before the four of them drove back around the same time we flew home. It was an awkward evening, but it wasn’t that far out of the ordinary, aside from my mother and aunt deciding to do the Quarterly Performance reviews while everyone was there. I didn’t cry this time, so I guess that was something of a victory, even if Ruby did drop the lolipop that she got as a reward after her review in my hair, and I had to sleep by myself on the hideaway bed in my mother’s office.

Needless to say, when the three of us arrived back at the house in Maryland, and found it intact, we were happy to be home.


	9. Patience Breaks The News. (Patience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's mother comes over for tea. Patience is nervous, while Simon sulks. Holly reveals a fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 2226

The day finally came that Simon’s mother Amanda was coming over for a visit. I’d been running around all Friday trying to get everything ready for the visit, and terrifying Simon and Holly in the process, while Anne had set up camp in the kitchen, and barricaded the door while she baked everything. 

By the time Mrs. Brookwood had come over around noon on Saturday, I’d managed to clean and dust the entire first floor, and air it out well enough to hide the smell of furniture polish and leather cleaner, dress Simon in something respectable for once (mostly by throwing a chamois shirt at him that would match that pair of awful plaid knickerbockers he wore and bring out those lovely grey eyes more,) get the kettle on and manage to get myself into a nice sweater dress, while Holly borrowed one of Anne’s old uniforms. Anne for her part, made an overly generous selection of rolls, scones, pastelitos, and cookies, which were sitting in the kitchen, just waiting for my de facto mother in law’s arrival, even as she disappeared upstairs to wash up.

Of course, when Amanda Brookwood arrived, we ended up settling down in the living room. With her taking the choicest chair by the fire, while Simon and I took the sofa, and Holly stood by that stupid tea cart I’d gotten at a yard sale. She looked better than you’d expect from a woman in her fifties, despite being out on the bay almost daily, although she was still bleaching her naturally grey hair to keep the surfer look she’d had as long as I had known her. Of course, as put together as she was, that only meant she held the rest of her family to the same standard, including me oddly enough.

“So why did you ask me to come over?” Amanda said glancing at myself and Simon, as Holly poured out three cups of tea. “It surely couldn’t just be to show off the younger model over there.”

“Actually Ma’am, she’s my sister’s, although she does help out around the house.” I replied, as Simon was still refusing to talk to his mother after her Christmas present. “My sister should be down in just a minute, since she was getting tidied up when you arrived.”

“That’s fine.” Amanda said, after having swallowed a bite of a scone. “I don’t suppose she or the maid over there were the one to make these, since I know neither of you could bake something this good if your life depended on it.”

“My sister did, yes.” I replied. “Your son was nice enough to let her stay here while she goes to school, as long as she cooked.”

“You said she was a trained chef?” Amanda said, as she sipped on her tea.

“I am,” said Anne as she walked in the doorway, dressed in a blouse and shorts that suited her olive complexion. “Holly, I’ll have two sugars, and a saffron bun.”

“Yes mistress.” Holly replied, as Anne sat down in one of the arm chairs.

“God you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Anne replied.

“Why wouldn’t I mistress?” Holly replied as she handed Anne a plate with a saffron bun and a cup of tea. “I always wanted to be a maid, and have my skirt...” 

“Okay,” I said, interrupting Holly before she could go into too much detail, “The truth of the matter is, I invited you here because I’m pregnant, and this is how my mother suggested I break the news.”

“Oh good,”Amanda replied, not skipping a beat. “Did my presents help?”

“More than a bit.” I replied. “The benzocaine was too much, but the blanket was wonderful enough I had to get a second one for the basement, and the massage bars were nice, right master?”

Simon just gave a grumpy, annoyed look. I decided I’d definitely have to make this up to him later with a reward I’d already cooked up for him.

“That’s good.” Amanda replied. “So, Simon, are you as excited about being a parent as my future daughter in law seems to be?”

“Daughter in law?” Simon said, missing the question for the subject. Still first words he’d said to his mother since Christmas, so there was that. 

“Well of course.” Amanda replied with a smile. “Aren’t you going to marry the nice girl, now that you’ve knocked her up? It’s not like you two aren’t monogamous already. I’d certainly not want my first grandchild to be born an unfree bastard, and Patience does deserve better.”

“I actually hadn’t thought about that.” Simon said as he stroked his chin. “Like, I guess I’m happy, but this doesn’t feel entirely real for me just yet, while Patience is probably already looking at paint swatches for a nursery.”

“I was actually thinking champagne pink if that wouldn’t be too much trouble.” I said, proving Simon’s point. “It wouldn’t be hard to find some good baby furniture to go with it, although it would clash a bit with the theme in the rest of the house.”

“See, like I said.” Simon continued. “She’s way ahead of me. I need more time to figure things out.” 

“So, do it after you get married. That’s what your father and I did when you happened, and you two are a much more healthy couple. It’ll work out.” Amanda said, before looking at me. “Patience, you would like to be a free woman, wouldn’t you?” 

I froze for a minute, and Holly of all people answered before I could say anything. “No offence Mrs. Brookwood, but that’s a stupid question to ask someone. What slave doesn’t want to be free?” Holly said, “Even if she doesn’t want that for herself, she certainly wants it for her child.” 

“Holly,” Anne said, as she glared at her property. “While that was a wonderful outburst, you were still speaking out of turn. You know what that means.” Holly shrank at that, and meekly nodded. I didn’t want to imagine what horrible punishments my sister could cook up, but that probably just meant Holly wasn’t getting spanked any time soon.

“I guess I would.” I said, as I slipped a hand inside Simon’s, “Certainly, it’d be nice to not be the pariah I am here, or to be able to work openly on things that really interest me, but I mean I also like what I have now, and I’d be happy enough with seeing my daughter be free.”

“Isn’t it a bit early to be talking about that?” Amanda said. “You’re not even showing yet.”

“She’s a Cooley woman.” Anne replied after taking a sip of tea. “It’s going to be a girl.”

“Well then, I guess I should prepare for my granddaughter.” Amanda replied as she sat up. “Would it be okay for me to break the news to everyone tomorrow, since you’re all coming over for Easter?”

Simon shrugged and looked at me. “I guess,” I said. “But I’d like to be the one to tell everyone.”

Amanda smiled. “Certainly. It is your first.”

“Thank you ma’am.” I said, as I bowed my head.

“Now then,” Amanda said, as she looked at Holly, “Could you top me up?”

I still don’t know how Holly managed to skip across the room while not spilling a drop from the tea kettle, but she did it. She remained unusually bubbly, if deferential, for the rest of Mrs. Brookwood’s visit, and on through dinner. 

With stomachs full of spring greens and stuffed peppers with lamb, Simon wandered upstairs to use the bathroom, while I went to our dressing room (which would become the nursery in not too long) to prepare Simon’s reward. 

When he came into our bedroom wearing a bathrobe, I’d been sitting there for maybe fifteen minutes. The fur on the buttplug was starting to tickle, the headband was starting to slip, and the fluffy white cuffs on my wrists and ankles were starting to annoy me, but I held my pose on the bed all the same, with an Easter basket by my side.

He gave me a smile as he looked me up and down. “And what are you supposed to be?”

“The Easter Bunny, here to deliver your Easter basket.” I replied, “I’ve even got the tail and everything!”

“Tail?” Simon said, as he crawled up on the bed with me. 

I just got on all fours, and spun around to shake my butt at him in response. Looking over my shoulder at our closet mirror, I saw him slip off his robe to reveal quite the tent in his underwear, which only really contained his erection for as long as it took him to drop them. 

A few short moments later, I was leaning on the pillows and feeling Simon’s weight on top of me, as Simon’s hands went to work on my nethers and my left breast. I loved it when he took the initiative like this, so I could just sit back and enjoy the ride. 

Then came the brief, sharp moment of penetration, and I was hammered into the bed by the force of his thrusts. The tail kept him from thrusting in as deep as usual, and provided an odd sensation, as I felt everything almost, but not quite twice. 

“Ah,” I said, “If you go all out now, I oh won’t be able to use your present on you.”

Simon stopped for just a brief second in shock. “You got me a present?” He said, “How?”

“I’ll tell you after you finish me off?” I replied in between moans, as Simon went back to work, with redoubled effort.

Finally, I hit my orgasm slightly after Simon hit his. We ended up just cuddling and basking in the afterglow after that, even as we laid atop the fluid-resistant throw blanket Simon’s mother got us, with my bunny ear headband laying somewhere nearby, 

After a few minutes, Simon reached over to the Easter basket, and opened up the box beside the chocolate bunny box.

“It’s a thing,” He said, as he held up an irregularly shaped blob with a handle. “A weird shaped thing.”

“It’s a prostate massager,” I said as I sat up, ignoring the awkward feeling of the displaced buttplug pushing on my sphincter. “You know, for prostate milking. I found a bunch of pictures of it in a hidden folder on the shared drive and I thought you might’ve been into it.”

He turned to look at me, and spoke. “I don’t keep porn on the shared drive. Mine all lives in my desktop.”

“Huh,” I said, as I took a moment to think. “Does this mean you don’t want me milking your prostate?”

“Not tonight?” He said apologetically. “Let me think about it.” 

I shrugged in response. "Whatever you want Master."

And with that, he got up to take a leak, and I got up, and pulled the blanket off the bed to go toss it in the wash, and take the more adult contents of the Easter basket down to the toy chest as well. 

As soon as that was done, the two of us just ended up curling up in bed and I watched that Mexican telenovela about Isabel Moctezuma on my phone, while Simon read on his.

As I looked up after I finished an episode, I noticed Simon was staring off into the distance, instead of reading. “What’s on your mind master?” I asked.

“I was just wondering, are Anne’s breasts real?” He said.

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Because after seeing your mother, and the rest of your family, I’m wondering if I’m going to have to get our daughter a stick to beat boys off with.” He said, “If they happened to skip a generation.”

“They’ll probably ignore her. I know you did, until I practically forced you to notice me.” I replied, as I rolled my eyes. 

“That’s kinda unfair.” Simon replied. “You were like my annoying little sister or something, and it really doesn’t answer the question. I mean aren’t you curious?”

“Not really?” I replied. “I mean she’s my baby sister. I still think of her as being that eight year old who used to wake me up in the middle of the night with her snoring.”

“Admit it, you’re curious as to why she’s bigger than your mother at eighteen.” Simon replied. 

“Fine,” I said, “I’ll ask her.”

Simon smiled, and then I shouted. “Hey, Anne, are they real?”

“Of course they’re fucking real. They’re not quite natural, but they’re real.” She immediately shouted back from across the hall. “Turns out I take after dad’s side of the family more, even if the rest of you got the looks. At least they stunted my growth before I got to be as tall as dad, and did something about my acne before it scarred. Unfortunately for me though, turns out taking spiro and estrogen in puberty gives you gag boobs.”

“I didn’t know that” I replied. “I mean I remember hearing about how you were supposed to be a giant, but I don’t remember anything about the rest of it.”

“Well now you do.” Anne shot back .”By the way, could you please not walk around in nothing but a tail? Now you’ve got Holly wanting one.”


	10. Holly's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Anne takes dance lessons, Patience and Holly go to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2035  
> Word Count (Publisher): 3953

“I’m proud of you mistress,” I said as Anne curled up next to me in bed. “You didn't have an attack or anything even as that vile woman ruined everything.”

“You shouldn't insult the free you know.” Anne replied.

“You hate her too.” I countered. “Besides, she made Miss Patience cry.”

“At least the twins stood up for her.” My mistress said, as she put her head on my chest. “Even after I had to leave the room, I should have been there.”

“It's okay mistress,” I said as I stroked her hair, “you can't do everything, and your sister understands that as well as I do.”

“Still-.”

“We love you anyway.”

“You do?” she replied, startled. “I own you, and even if I don't leave scars, I’d think that you'd still resent me at least as much as I do myself.”

“You gave me your old collar, and the worst punishment I ever got from you was nothing compared to what I’ve had to deal with before.” I replied, allowing myself to be more genuine than I normally would. “No offense, but you've been hard to hate the entire time you've owned me. You’re too good of a cook.” 

“You really are a simple creature aren’t you?”

“Of course I am mistress,” I replied, as I brushed some of her hair away from my mouth. “as long as I have someone to cuddle with and good food to eat, I’m happy.” 

“If you’re like that, I should teach you how to cook.” Anne said as she propped herself up. “Like just breakfasts and how to help out at least.”

“I’d like that Mistress. It’d be nice to learn something more than just the basics.” I said as I turned to look at her. “Even if it did mean I’d have to take over mornings from Miss Patience.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Anne replied. “Besides I’m getting sick of grits, torrijas, and poached eggs.”

I nodded in agreement . 

“Anyway, tomorrow while I’m meeting with my dance instructor, you’re going to help Patience out in the garden.” Anne said.

“I was hoping you’d need a partner.” I said, trying to weasel my way out of yard work. “But it’ll be nice to go to the store at least. I haven’t been to a store this year.”

“I bought you at a store a month ago.” Anne replied. 

“That really shouldn’t count mistress.” I said as I tried not to think about it too much. “I was merchandise, not a customer.”

“Point.” Anne said. “Anyway, while you’re out, ask if Patience can take you shopping for underwear, and some pants or something.”

“But I don't like underwear, and I don't need a bra.” I replied. “I’m not exactly busty.”

“No seriously, you need to wear underwear.” Anne replied “I know you probably think I find it attractive and that it'd make it more convenient if I want to play with you like your last master did, but Patience also doesn't want stains on anything. So suck it up.”

“Actually, I just like that breezy feeling.” I replied as I laid back down. “And my old master usually just wanted head so he didn't miss what he was watching. Although he’d actually fuck me when my mistress was out of town and he was in the mood.”

“So she came home early one time and didn’t like finding her husband sleeping with a teenager?” Anne said. 

I nodded in response, as my mistress curled up next to me. 

“Lucky for me I guess, since I’ve already gotten used to you.” She said before yawning. “You’re not as cute as Ruby, but you’re just as warm and cuddly and don’t wake me up at night, so you can stay.”

As Anne fell asleep next to me, I wondered if it was really fair to anyone involved to compare a four year old with a grown woman. Still, I fell asleep a little while later.

The next morning, I woke up when my mistress did. Trying to get around each other gracefully was doomed from the get-go, as neither of us were deep sleepers. I went downstairs to set the table for four while Patience made breakfast and my mistress washed up.

Breakfast was actually a nice change of pace. We ended up making french toasted sandwiches, although Patience as usual insisted on calling the toast torrijas. It also used gruyére and turkey instead of ham, because Patience and my mistress refuse to eat pork. Alongside that was the usual grapefruit and a choice of sickeningly sweet turkish coffee or black drip.

“Mmm, you have Holly for the day.” My Mistress said to her sister in between bites of her sandwich. “But can you take her to get some pants and underwear as well? I’ll pay you back.”

“I guess.” Patience said as she looked over at Simon for approval. “It’ll be an extra stop though.”

“Keep it under two hundred.” Simon said as he looked at me over his cup of coffee.

“Certainly, Master.” I said as I nodded my head.

After I had cleared the table and washed the dishes, I jumped into Simon’s car with Patience and we went to the stores in town.

We were at the farm store when I finally spoke. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could I get some underwear that isn’t camouflage?”

“Sure, but it comes in bags.” Patience replied as she held up a six pack of panties. “If you wanted better clothes, you should’ve asked. I honestly didn’t know you didn’t have underwear. Is there anything else Anne hasn’t been telling me?”

I didn’t say anything as I accepted the bag from Patience, even as she stared at me.

“You can tell me.” She said. “You both live under my roof, so you’re both my responsibility.”

“I thought it was Simon’s roof.”

“Does it really matter?”

“She hasn’t done anything! Your sister is the nicest owner I’ve ever had, even if she does take things out on me.” I replied with a little heat. “It’s my fault for not asking for my own underwear.”

“That happens.” Patience said. “After Simon and I started sleeping together, I don’t think I wore underwear that much, and I didn’t buy work-a-day panties for a couple years.”

I nodded. “I do like having clothes again, and Mistress doesn’t look at me like I’m just a piece of meat or some trash unworthy of the food I eat, even if she does treat me like an idiot sometimes.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Patience replied. “I was worried you might hate her given the games she’s made you play.”

“She hasn’t done anything to make me hate her.” I replied. “Like she hasn’t made me beg for her own amusement or anything.”

“So you don’t mind the sex?” She said while perusing through the bras.

“She’s the first person I’ve fucked where I’m actually able to enjoy it.” I said. “It’s nice not to have to force myself to not cry or try to crawl away. And we usually cuddle afterward. It’s nice.”

“Here, look at this.” Patience said, as she shoved a pink and white sports bra into my hands. “It should be your size, and it looks cute.”

“Why do I need a sports bra?”

“Because when we get home, I’m putting you to work.” Patience said with a narrow smile. “You’ve been lounging around too much. I know you’re Anne’s pet, but you need to do things aside from play with the dog.”

“I could be your wet nurse.” I replied while I put the bra in the basket. “I’m sure if you asked, mistress would be okay with it.”

“I think I’m going to nurse this one myself, but thank you for the offer.” Patience replied awkwardly while holding up a different sports bra. “And look at this, isn’t it adorable? How often do you even find floral patterns these days. It even has a matching hairband!”

“It looks like your carpet.” I said, not seeing the appeal.. 

“And you look good on my carpet.” Patience snarked back.

“Fine, I’ll try it on.” I said.

Unfortunately, it fit. Added up with the pink one, they were cheap enough to fit in under the budget while still leaving enough room for a pair of durable and unflattering canvas overalls a good work shirt, along with a bag of underwear. Our other purchases of the day were a sixty pounds of fertilizer, iris bulbs, bags of seeds, a box of ducklings, and bird feed. I had to carry the ducklings. I’d rather have carried the feed.

After my clothes were washed, and the ducklings were squared away in their brooder down in the basement (in the spare room that wasn’t the laundry room or the dungeon,) Patience put me to work. Admittedly, she was right there next to me while we were weeding, in overalls and a well-worn sweater which clashed horribly with her usual mistress of the house look, or the night before last when she was running around the house in nothing but a buttplug.

“Don’t slack off.” Patience said as she looked over at me. “I do want to at least get the bulbs done today, so we can get the rest done this week.”

“How much more is there?” I asked wearily.

“Only a couple hundred square feet, but that’s mostly just new lazybeds, sunflowers and squash.” Patience said as she looked back at what she was doing. “The rest is just fertilizing everything.”

“Does Simon expect this out of you, or what?” I replied as I ripped a particularly stubborn dandelion from the ground. “Because that’s a lot of work for one person, and he’s wealthy enough to just buy really good food.”

“This is mostly for me, and I guess Anne now.” Patience said, “Like, sure he enjoys having fresh food at the end of the season, but otherwise the yard is pretty much just a hobby I’ve had since we’ve had a place large enough to have some containers, and a beautiful home is its own reward.”

“You get bored easy, don’t you?” I said. “This is like the basement or the ducklings isn’t it?”

“So do you. You should take care of the ducklings. It’ll give you something to do aside from the dishes and my sister.” Patience replied. “Just don’t name them.”

“Why shouldn’t I name them?”

Patience sat up, and gave me a look. “Do I really have to answer that?”

“Oh,” I said, as the realization hit me after I pulled up the last weed. “I see.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to raise my yummy babies right.”

“Thank you.” I said desperately trying to change the subject. “Can we just plant the bulbs now?”

“Sure.” Patience said. “Do you know how to do them?”

“My last owner had me plant a bunch.” I said. “It was nice to do something other than housework and cooking for a change.”

“You can cook?” Patience asked, as she got up to grab the bag of bulbs.

“Not well.” I replied. “I’m nowhere near as good as mistress, and I didn’t get much practice because my owners would usually work late and ate out a lot, so I usually just cooked for myself.”

“Then why even own someone?” Patience said as she returned with the bag, and two trowels.

“Because she said was trying for a baby, and wanted to have a nanny. I think it was just a status thing.” I said as I reached for a trowel. “Master just agreed so he’d have someone to go down on him while he watched lacrosse.” He 

“So what can you make?” Patience said, as she started planting bulbs. 

“Pot roast or a casserole is about as fancy as I can get.” I said, as I started planting. “Mistress did say something about teaching me how to make breakfast so you wouldn’t have to if you didn’t want.”

“Is this over the Torrijas, or something else?” Patience replied without looking up. “Because I can make other stuff.”

“Like bacon?” I asked.

“No.” Patience said without any look of remorse. “Nice try though.”


	11. Simon's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience sends Anne and Holly out to get some alone time with Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1797  
> Word Count (Publisher): 1436

As was usual when Patience decided she wanted attention, she slipped into the office and sat on my lap. Unusually enough though she was completely naked, with only a tan-line in place of her collar.

“It’s not crunchtime and I sent the girls into town for a few hours.” Patience said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “Let’s do something.”

“I’m not in the mood.” I replied as I reached around my lover to put my hand back on my mouse.

“I wasn’t thinking sex.” Patience said, “Although it would be nice. You’ve been in here all day, at least come downstairs and we can watch a movie or something.”

“Why are you naked then?” I said as I glanced at her bust.

“Because I want to.” Patience said with a shrug. “It’s not like I need to have a reason.”

“You might when the baby’s born.” I replied as I put my eyes back on the article I had been looking at, intent on not letting her distract me.

“No I won’t. It’s not like a kid’s going to be fucked up from seeing her parents naked.” Patience huffed. “Anne and I saw our mother naked all the time, and I know the twins saw me. We all turned out alright. I’m not suggesting we act like fieldhands and just fuck infront of everyone willy-nilly because I was raised better than that and so were you, but I’m not going to suddenly start being ashamed of this just because I have a kid.”

“Fair enough.” I conceded. “Anne is pretty not okay though.” 

“Okay, so my sister was raised in a fairly toxic environment, and she is not quite alright.” Patience said. “However, the nudity wasn’t really a factor. Even if she does have issues with her body.”

“You know, when you first broached the idea of letting your sister stay here, I really wasn’t thinking we’d be having kids this soon. Much less go straight to having a couple of teenagers.” I said as I gestured towards Patience’s womb. “By the time this one starts school, I’ll probably have gone grey.”

“You also didn’t have to take care of an amputee and a couple of kindergarteners when you were thirteen. So now you know how I feel.” Patience said, before looking at my monitor. “What are you working on anyway?”

“I’m car shopping.” I replied. “The wagon is a bit cramped as it is, and adding a car seat in isn’t going to help. I was figuring I’d sell your car and get you a van for after the baby comes. As much as I don’t exactly want to be a father just yet, I will be soon. I might as well act like an adult about it.”

“I like my little car, but how sensible are we talking?”

“My criteria so far have been space, safety, and if it has a button so we can put Anne and Holly on blast if they get annoying or handsy.”

“All very important, but it should be cute as well.” Patience said as she leaned over to block my view of the monitor. “Now come watch a movie with the dog and I before you turn into an accountant.”

“Yes dear.” I said, finally getting her to slide off my lap.

\--

My living room was a testament to the six month period in which I had lost my mind after getting my first royalty check. Getting a five figure check every month at twenty three for a neural network Patience and I had trained up to detect dicks in images as a joke was a bit overwhelming. Naturally after buying a new car and a nice house I went a bit mad filling it with stuff. Needless to say, by the time I had come to my senses I had a television the size of a man and the price of a car dangling over my fireplace, with a sound system to match. In a house where people usually just watched things on their computers and phones.

It made movie night awesome though.

Patience and I ended up curled up under a blanket on the couch. I had slipped off my leg to make the whole thing more comfortable, even as Patience had slid under my arm. Puff had, as dogs do, decided to sprawl across both of our laps atop the blanket.

“Simon, what do you want to watch?” Patience said as she sat focused on the Tv’s menu with the distinctly cheaper wireless keyboard in hand and atop the dog.

“Something in english please. I don’t want to have to deal with subtitles tonight.” I said. “I don’t really care what else. A documentary maybe?”

“There’s that one about the Ryukyu Islands that popped up on my phone yesterday. It had all the little icons for it being the sort of show you’d want to watch on that beast.”

Patience replied as she gestured towards the tv with her head. “It might not be as good as the real thing, but maybe we’ll actually go there someday.”

“That sounds good.” I said. “ We’ll have to get you a passport as well at some point. I’d forgotten about that.”

“You are going to have to take me places.” Patience said. “I know you can work remotely and we can take trips between projects, so you don’t have an excuse. I’d like to actually see the world before I die, and I can’t really do that now.”

“Your mother got to travel.” I said, “And we just went to Florida like a week ago.”

“Cleaning the floors of the embassy in Stamboul for six years doesn’t really count as traveling.” Patience replied as she moved the cursor onto the mark to start the show. “And you hadn’t taken a real vacation since you graduated and still worked right through it.”

“It’s not like I could just take off work on the drop of a hat. Anne dropped that on us with like a week’s notice.” I huffed turning my head towards the tv. “I did faf about while that girl played the prototype.”

“You were happy about that when I saw you. For all that I know your work isn’t the most challenging thing for either of us, you like how happy it makes people.” Patience said. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to when you can show this one what daddy does for a living.”

“I guess I am.” I replied. “That’ll be a few years out though. Hopefully long enough that I won’t have to worry about some coworker telling her the story of how her Aunt stabbed a guy at a company picnic. As it is I’m getting shit for having the most fucked up homelife out of anyone in the office.”

“Are they asking how you keep three women satisfied all by yourself?” Patience huffed, moving enough to spook the dog for a moment before it fell back asleep when she started scratching behind its ears. “Because I keep getting asked about that by the old biddies at the post office or when I go to the store.”

“Have some fun with it. Limp a bit and tell them I have the stamina of six men, a dick the size of a baby’s arm and the tongue of the gods or something.” I said as my bride giggled. “Make me a legend. I’m sure Holly would just go with it as well.”

“Anne would kill us both.” Patience replied while laughing. “She’d be so embarrassed.”

“I’m not hearing a no.” I said.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Patience said after she finished laughing. “I’ll see if I can get Holly in on it as well. She needs to not be so tied up in Anne. It isn’t good for either of them.”

“Like we are?” I said, as I turned my focus back towards Patience.

“We’re not that bad. You’ve got work and friends, and I do have my math and the two of them.” Patience said, as she laid a hand on her womb. “And this one is going to get me in with all the other young mothers at the park.”

“You’re just owning this whole expectant mother thing aren’t you?”

“Yes I am, and I’m starting the show soon so hush.” Patience said.

“Yes dear.”

As the show went on the dog left to do dog things somewhere else, I was left alone with Patience. Who decided that she did want to have some fun.

“What are you doing?” I asked her as she slipped her thumbs under the waistband of my shorts.

Patience just looked at me while she dragged my shorts and underwear down. “Giving you head.” She replied with a smile. “Are you going to say no?”

I sighed and went back to watching the tv while Patience went to work. I was at about half-mast before she spoke to me again. “So, are you attracted to Anne?” She said in between bobs.

“Why are you asking me that now?” I replied, trying to keep my focus.

“Because I have you by the balls.” Patience said with a predatory smile in between strokes as she rolled one of my testicles between her finger and thumb for emphasis. “And I’ve been wondering since you asked about her breasts.”

“I guess?” I replied, deciding to just give in. “She looks like you did but she has bigger tits. That’s it. She’s not you. I love you, and I’d never do that to you.”

“Good boy.” Patience said before returning to quietly playing with my dick.

I was about ready to blow my load when I heard the door unlock.

“Hey, we’re back. I tried to call but nobody answered.” Anne said as she and Holly walked in, and headed towards the living room following the sound of the television.

I tried to stay silent, as did Patience. Anne still poked her head into the room and caught us in the act, right as I came. She turned beet red, and just ran upstairs without saying anything before Patience could swallow enough to say anything, and I was too blissed out to get a word in either.

By the time either of us had fully comprehended what had gone on, Patience had finished cleaning me off and we’d gone back to cuddling while watching tv. While also splitting a bag of caramel corn with an uncomfortably nonchalant Holly.

“You know,” Holly said in between mouthfuls, without having turned her attention away from the TV “some days I really don’t get her.”

“You’re just as weird to us.” Patience said as she reached an arm out to Holly. “Now give me some caramel corn and nobody gets hurt.”


End file.
